March of the Forsaken
by Dark Caster
Summary: Sequel to Snow White Queen. It is six weeks since the Lich Queen has been crowned, she is out for blood. Can the remaining titans survive or will they fall? On Hiatus.
1. First strike

"I have been called many things, monster, demon, evil bitch, witch, bastard child, hero, Teen titan, Raven, That goth, savior, and friend. Those days are behind me now they just call me Queen. The loss of my friends broke my spirit but the loss of my first love had broke my heart. The monsters that caused that tragedy now serve under my iron fist. "

Raven picked up a cup of tea beside her reading her copy of 'The art of War' and took a small sip, the echo of glass connecting when she placed the china back onto it's saucer resonated through out the vast hall of her throne room. The silence was calming to her, her generals had not disturbed her in a few hours and it was relaxing. She leaned back into the warm pelts that lined her perch and let out a satisfied moan.

Suddenly one of the doors opened slowly to reveal the red cloaked general, they walked quickly up to the steps before their queen and knelt down. "I bring the report from your old place of residence My queen." The red cloaked general said quickly. It had been six weeks since the attack on the tower and the titans defeat, Raven had seemed to warm up to the power of being the Lich queen quite quickly.

"What is it Olwen, I just got relaxed and you had shown me pictures of my former friends demise." Raven said coldly making the girl in front of her shiver slightly.

"The city has begun to forget all about what you have done for them, I am sorry to correct you but …" Olwen started but was interrupted by a tentacle of black power wrapping around her and slamming her to the floor.

"If you are so sorry to correct me… Don't." Raven ordered getting a gasping nod from her general. "The only reason I wanted you to keep me informed about that hell hole of a city was if they had found Beast boy and nothing else. Do you understand?"

Olwen nodded weakly once again earning a reward of the black energy not ripping her in half. She picked herself up and knelt to her queen once again. The door ways opened again for two more generals Superbia and Gula, or as Olwen called them Pride and Gluttony. The two marched up to the throne and bowed. "Our armies are ready for the attacks on our southern front."

With this Raven groaned and stood up from her spot. Straightening the wrinkles from her cloak, lifting the new hood covering her face in shadow and fixing her armour she walked towards the three in front of her. The three shirked back from her slightly, that only brought a smile to her lips. "Let us go and see what our armies do to the cowards in that infernal tower." Raven said engulfing the group into a obsidian portal.

………………………………

The four stepped out of the portal and into the frozen wasteland of the arctic tundra, The banners of the seven armies that her generals command dotted the landscape, The armies themselves knelt down as soon as Raven stepped onto the ice flow. The sight of over a thousand skeletal soldiers and various demons and created abominations would have terrified most but Raven smiled at her legions before her. Olwen smiled as she looked at the familiar landscape she elbowed the larger man in the ribs.

"It would suck for you to lose twice in this spot." Olwen giggled getting a growl from Pride.

"You caught me off guard with your last trick." Pride said crossing his arms across his massive chest.

"Oh yea right, I beat you without any tricks." Olwen said getting another growl from Pride.

"Enough you two." Raven silenced the two with a wave of her hand. "My armies, You shall go into battle this day to stop a force that will be a thorn in our sides when we start our plan. Better to stop them now when they are least suspecting us. Also whoever brings me their heads gets a reward!" Raven shouted to the crowd before her getting a deafening response of cheers from the soldiers. "Where are the shades? I need the information of our enemies positions."

As if summoned by the dark woman four ghost-like creatures appeared, a black mist surrounded their forms the human remains inside were barely visible through the thick smoke. Raven looked to each and nodded. "We need you four in the area at all times, it will be chaos in there and we need your eyes. Now go." Raven said motioning them away, the spirits disappeared as they had appeared quickly and silently just fading away.

"Pride you lead the charge, the rest will follow your lead." Raven ordered the large man.

"Yes Milady." Pride said bowing and heading into the horde.

"This will be the battle that decides the battles to come." Raven said turning her back to the masses.

………………………………

Robin paced back and forth in front of Kole, Gnarrk, Red star and a few other meta humans and a screen with the rest of the titans appearing. The leader of the West Titans had come to the arctic circle to inform the other titans and allies that Raven, Beast boy and their new member Olwen were missing and to start searches over this area. The communications were still down at the Western tower Cyborg was only working under half capacity from his scrape with death. Robin stopped and turned to the titans in front of him physically and on screen.

"We were attacked by a group of individuals that destroyed most of our tower and took three of our team mates, I want you all to look for the group and to be on red alert, they may attack your towers or teams. I warn you all these people are incredibly dangerous, we believe we had taken down three of them but with this time we were recuperating and trying to get a hold of everyone, they could be back at full strength." Robin said standing as strong to the Titans. "Cyborg was nearly killed, Starfire was badly beaten and I was stabbed when unconscious, we do not know what happened to Beast boy, Raven and Olwen."

A red light flashed bathing the teenagers in the room in a red glow. Kole was typing quickly to see the disturbance, the pink haired girl brought up a screen and said famous words in times of shock. "Oh my god."

"What in the hell is that?" Robin said looking over her shoulder.

"That my comrade is a army." Red star said getting glares from the titans in the room.

"Titans Emergency code 10697, All Titans report to North Tower for assistance in major attack." Robin ordered to the screen, various teens nodded and their screens blanked out. "We are going to have one hell of a fight get ready everyone. Go!"

The titans and honorary members bolted out of the room and began to prepare for a attack, while Kole and Robin stayed in the common room to coordinate everyone. Robin looked at the pink haired girl. "What kind of defences does this tower have?" He asked.

"We have two laser cannons at out entrance and a energy shield that gives off a electrical feedback when hit." Kole said bringing up the defences on screen.

"Good we are going to need them, I wish we had a few more offensive weapons but those will have to do." Robin said nodding. "Whoever we are fighting they mean business."

………………………………

Pride road in front of the masses on his monstrous creature, it's flesh was beginning to rot but it's shape was that of a male lion. Lifting the massive axe from his back and into the air the horde began to roar in excitement, banging on their shields and other means of making noise the battalions raised into a frenzy.

"Let us make our Queen proud! Charge you cadavers." Pride roared turning towards the tower and charging towards it, the masses followed closely.

The horde got a half a mile from the tower's perimeter when the blasts from meta humans and laser cannons began ripping through their ranks, the monsters didn't slow they charged into the energy wall most of the demons and abominations were the only ones effected as the skeletons passed through with relative ease the water in their bones long since dried up.

The mass of bones charged at the doors of the tower crashing into the entrance way. The crowd ran into some more powered up meta humans, the massive numbers of the skeletons pushed the teens back. The screams of the fallen only encouraged the monsters as they swarmed the tower.

………………………………

"We need to break that barrier. Any ideas?" Raven said turning to her remaining generals. Gluttony shook his head as Olwen began to pace.

"Maybe we could overload it." Olwen said getting a smirk from the other two.

"Let us cause a blizzard, the snow and wind would effect the shield and may overload it." Gluttony said turning to Olwen. "Ira, you can control the ice for our experiment."

"Alright but I will need help with all that ice, lend me a couple of your acolytes and sorceresses." Olwen said turning to the fat general.

"I shall take them from the front, they are no help with that shield active." Gluttony said raising a radio to his mouth.

As he issued the orders Olwen placed her fingers to her lips and blew a high pitched whistle. The undead girl waited a few seconds until a giant skeletal horse adorned in Olwen's red and black armour. The undead girl leapt onto her steed and charged towards the tower but turned to the west and made a sweep around to the west of the main attack, quickly she dismounted and began writing a summoning circle into the snow. No sooner than she finished her circle ten skeletal mages appeared and bowed to the girl before them.

"We need to summon up and storm to break this cursed shield for the rest of our forces, let us cause so much chaos that it will break under the pressure." Olwen smiled as the mages surrounded the array on the floor.

The array glowed with energy as Olwen stepped into the circle a pale blue energy coursed into the ice and snow around them Olwen raised her arms as the energy leapt into her hands as she brought her palms together, a wicked smile spread across her face. Olwen slammed her palms into the ice and snow below her a wave of energy blasted from her, as she stood a rumbling was heard nearby a quick push from her hand a wall of snow and ice moved amazingly fast towards the tower in the distance.

"That should cause the barrier to break." Olwen smiled as a tsunami of ice and snow moved quickly towards it's target.

The wave of snow and ice crashed into the energy shield, the coursing energy pulsed against the onslaught the energy arced and sprayed sparks across the tundra, with it's defence the shield fell the tower's lights turned dark. .The hordes outside charged once again and into the tower to assist their allies.

………………………………

Robin and Kole were inside the common room as the wave hit, the force of the blow shook the tower to it's very foundation. Robin stood up slowly his head pounding and looked around the darkened room cables from the ceiling had come loose and were sparking all around him the computers were useless blasted with feedback from the shield overloading. The leader looked franticly for his friend that was beside him when the attack hit, he heard a weak moan from nearby the computers lifting a chunk of fallen ceiling from his friend he looked at the pink haired girl in front of him and gasped.

Kole lay on her back her arm was broken in a couple different places from the collapsed ceiling, what shocked Robin the most was the open burns and shards of glass that were imbedded on her face. Robin knelt beside his fallen friend and tried to think of a way to move her when Red Star and Gnarrk burst into the room and slammed the doors shut, they were wounded but not as bad as Kole.

Robin rushed over to them but their faces told him that they had see something very horrible. "We need to get out of here. You all need medical attention, especially Kole."

Red star looked at Robin shocked. "As do you comrade, did you not notice the gash on your forehead?" Slowly Robin raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed his head and looked at his glove, blood dripped from his fingers.

"I don't care my friends come first." Robin said getting weak smiles from the two boys. "But we have to get out of here. Where are the others?"

"There are no others… those beasts took them." Red Star shook his head sadly. "I know of a way out of here though gather together my ship has a teleporter." Robin nodded and let Gnarrk pick up Kole as they gathered near the Russian hero a white energy surrounded them and vanished in a flash of light.

The horde burst through the doors soon after destroying everything in their wake.

………………………………

Raven and Gluttony sat back and watched as their hordes ravaged the tower, The dark queen let out a surprising laugh as smoke began to drift out of the shattered windows

"Our legions have done well, let us see who they have for prisoners, and any information that they have." Raven said to the general, Gluttony nodded and called their beasts, a giant boar and demonic looking horse.

The pair met back up with Olwen and Pride, the four figures rode up to their soldiers, the monsters cheered their leader getting a wave from Raven and her generals.

"You have done well my soldiers, you have done so much today now rest." Raven commanded her troops getting cheers from the hordes, Raven looked up at the crippled tower. "But before you rest, destroy it." She ordered before turning away from the building.

"After this is done return to your original posts." Pride ordered getting cheers from the mobs. The four vanished into a black portal leaving the masses to their destruction of the only symbol of peace and justice in this area.

………………………………

Robin watched as his friends tower fell into the control of the monsters from Red Star's ship a few miles above the surface of the earth. Gnarrk sat nearby scared from the whole ordeal, Red Star entered the room from the medical quarters a grim look on his face. Robin turned to him a look of concern with his could be seen even with the mask.

"She will pull through but she will have many scars." Red Star said walking over to the window. "We have lost many good people today yet we do not know anything about these enemies."

"Your wrong, we learned not to underestimate their ruthlessness and power." Robin said turning to the window. "Let's not let our allies lives be lost in vain. We have to regroup and strike them fast and hard. Do you have trackers on this ship?"

"Yes, you want me to send a few out?" Red Star asked, Robin nodded the Russian turned to a screen and typed in a code. "They will follow the soldiers to their home bases."

"Good now is the time to wait and gather information. So we don't rush in and lose more friends." Robin said crossing his arms. "Let's go to my tower we can prepare there Cyborg probably has everything set up by now."

Red Star nodded and manned the controls of his ship traveling south to the original Titans Tower. Robin sat down beside Gnarrk and pulled a bandage from his belt and began wrapping it around the wound in his head. Gnarrk let out a moan making robin turn towards the cave man, patting the larger man on the back Robin gave him a small smile.

"It will be all right man, we will get these bastards for what they have done to everyone." Robin's words gave the larger man a small ray of hope as the ship streaked across the sky.


	2. R&R

Robin sat down in front a confused Cyborg and immediately slouched in the chair., the other two boys sat down also. The titans explained to their cybernetic friend at what happened when they arrived with Kole. Cyborg had been able to help her with his expertise in medical training.

"So a army of the dead attacked you and destroyed the tower." Cyborg said shaking his head. "that is medically and physically impossible. How were they moving?"

"Fast and deadly, nothing is impossible now. I wish Raven was here she would know how to fight these people." Robin said getting a nod from his friends.

"We need to regroup, you told me you sent trackers for their movements right." Cyborg asked getting nods from Red Star and Robin. "Well we could attack their home base when they move out again, it's a great plan. Destroy their base like they did to us."

"Would that not cause more hatred for us?" Red Star asked.

"From what I've heard from you guys I don't think that will be a problem, they hate us already and it won't really matter if they hate us a little more." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Yea but we would need the Justice League to fight this many monsters, There has to be a safer way to attack them we have already lost too many friends." Robin said shaking his head.

Cyborg bowed his head, the cybernetic teen thought of his friends Raven, Olwen, and his best friend Beast boy. All three had disappeared after the first attack, he just wanted his friends safe and sound. Starfire had never been the same with their disappearance, it was as if all the joy of her life was drained away.

The titans sighed and began to think, unknown to them that the armies were marching again.

………………………………

Raven sat at her throne looking through maps and charts, Olwen and Lust were nearby playing rock paper scissors. Olwen surprisingly had her hood up in the warm room which confused Raven slightly. The three girls were alone since Raven had sent Gluttony and Pride out on another raid on the villages around their boarders forever expanding their range. Greed, Sloth, and Envy checked in a few hours ago and had started their plans on invading spots on their continents, Africa, Antarctica and South America.

Raven looked down to her only female generals, they had been her only friends of these misfits. She treated them harshly but they had stuck by her, but why? "Why are you two here?" Raven asked her voice sounded cold but the two looked up from their game and gave her a smile.

"We are here to assist you in what you do to fulfill your destiny." Lust said getting a nod from Olwen.

"So you are only here for what I'm supposed to do." Raven said tapping her fingers on the arm of her throne.

"Not just that, I follow you because you are one of the few people that can keep my dark side in check. Plus you are very smart." Olwen said with a huge grin.

"Who are we going to talk to about good books and clothes? The boys? They can barely get out of the coffin everyday I doubt they could help us." Lust laughed Olwen nodded and giggled with the ghostly girl.

"We are friends too, well I thought we were friends." Olwen said sadly.

This got Raven off of her throne the dark girl walked down beside her undead friend. Raven knelt beside her and put a reassuring hand on Olwen's shoulder. "We are friends I just wanted to make sure." Raven gave a weak smile, all of the girls giggled. "Now let's do something fun for a change."

"Like what?" Lust asked, Raven and Olwen thought about it so a few seconds.

"Have we taken over Paris yet?" Olwen asked getting a negative shake of their heads. "Damn."

"It doesn't mean we can't go, we just have to be careful." Raven said getting a squeal from Lust.

"I have never been to Europe. Can we go see the sights?" Lust squealed.

"We can take in the sights better after we take that land." Olwen laughed.

"Alright we will take a road trip. Let's go but we have to keep a low profile, Olwen and I were once Titans and we could get noticed by some allies or enemies." Raven said getting nods from the other two girls.

"You are more of a concern than me, less people know about me." Olwen said dropping her hood, her hair was turning grey her roots were grey but the length of her hair was the dark colour. "With my hair turning like this I won't have a problem either."

"Why is your hair turning grey? It was so nice before." Lust said rushing over to the undead girl poking at her head.

"It started earlier today, my father was completely grey at the age of twenty five. I guess this is his way to piss me off in death." Olwen said her eyes hardening.

"It's ok a little dye and we both will be alright." Raven said standing up. "We better get ready before someone else shows up looking for me."

Two hours passed before they were ready, Olwen's hair bleached blonde and Raven's hair dyed jet black, Raven's hair was braided while Olwen's was pulled into a long pony tail.. They wore more normal clothes that their armies had looted when they were raised from their slumber. Raven wore a dark blue sweat shirt and black jeans. Olwen wore a red sweatshirt and a grey skirt. Lust did not change her clothes getting looks from the other girls.

"Oh I don't need to change clothes when I can just fade to be invisible, and shape shift." Lust smiled as her ghostly hair dropped to her head in a long flowing black hair, her cloak shifted into a pink hoodie and a pair of light pink jeans. "You two spent all that time primping when you could be just like me."

Olwen laughed loudly at her allies comment. "We all can't change our genetic structure like you."

Raven shook off the thought of her love_, Beast boy could change his genetic structure at a thought._ Raven ignored the nagging voice in her mind as she opened a portal for the two girls and herself. They all stepped through many things going through their heads.

………………………………

The three girls stepped out of the portal to old alleyway, Lust was the first out and began to hop around like a excited teenager Olwen was second out of the portal she was a little more reserved compared to her friend and Raven stepped out and closed it a almost emotionlessly. Olwen walked to the end of the alley and glanced up the street slowly she turned back to the other two girls.

"Um.. I haven't been to France but I assumed they would speak something other than English." Olwen said pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

The other two girls looked confused at the undead girl and checked to the street behind her. Raven mumbled a few curses as Lust smiled. "Pretty, we are in Miami." The pink clad girl squealed getting a slap from Raven.

"We are not in Miami, we're in Jump, my portal sent us to the wrong spot." Raven cursed as Lust rubbed the back of her head. "If we get caught now we are in real deep."

"Pretty car!" Lust said pointing to a white and blue SUV driving by, she waved franticly the car slowed and pulled up beside the three girls. A familiar looking face popped out of the window.

"Hey ladies what are you up to?" Cyborg asked the three girls, Olwen and Raven froze at who was driving, Lust on the other hand giggled.

"We were just going out on the town, I was wondering if a stu.." Lust was cut short by Olwen's bandaged hand covering her mouth.

Olwen chuckled slightly raising her voice to disguise it. "We are ok my friend is too much of a tease for her own good."

Cyborg looked questionably at the pair and their friend who slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head embarrassed . The mechanical teen smiled and waved as he drove away, when he turned the corner two of the three girls let out breaths that they didn't realize they were holding, Lust giggled at the other two.

"Please don't do that to that car and any red motorcycles." Raven said to Lust in a angry voice.

"If we get caught by the titans we are screwed, Raven and I will have to leave you guys and it will screw our plans." Olwen said shaking the pink clad girl.

"Ok, I won't flirt with any titans." Lust said holding a palm to her heart. "Milady can you teleport us somewhere so I don't make a total ass of myself."

"I'm trying… something must be blocking my magic and forced us here." Raven said her anger rising.

"It will be ok, we will find a way back or our troops will find us. "Olwen smiled. "I have some shades stationed nearby spying on the titans for the weekly reports, but let's relax while we are here."

"I can't relax when the Titans could pop out of the wood work and catch us." Raven mumbled the other two ignored it and walked up the street pointing to various directions like some confused tourists, the dark girl followed not noticing the shadowy trench coated figure high above them.

A small ball of fire appeared before the figure illuminating their ashen face and large crystal blue eyes. "Is the plan going according to schedule? " The fireball spoke in a deep unholy voice.

"Yes milord, Three members of the Lich's forces are placed in enemy territory. They have had contact with the titans but without any conflict." The figure spoke in a seductive female voice. "Why do we need this little halfling bitch anyways."

"We need that bastard child to cause disturbances, so we can come to this realm unopposed." The fire ball spoke. "Now follow them and make sure the titans learn of their presence."

"Yes Lord Pestilence." The figure bowed.

"Do not fail me Lilith." The fireball spoke. "Or I will have to cause you more pain than Satan could ever think of himself."

"I will not fail you Lord." Lilith said sprouting a pair of small black wings from her back, She jumped from rooftop to rooftop her wings slowing her descent making it easier for her to jump farther distances. The fireball evaporated in a small puff of black smoke as it watched it's agent leave.

The three girls entered the mall getting a smile from their stalker, hopping down into a alley hiding her wings followed the group. They walked almost immediately to the food court they sat down and began just talking their stalker followed and scouted the area the one area caught her eye was a burger shop with a gas grill. She smirked as she glanced back to the three and set her plan into motion.

………………………………

Cyborg pulled into the garage still slightly confused from the encounter earlier with the three girls as he unpacked some groceries from the trunk. He couldn't shake the feeling he had met those girls before, he was searching in his memory banks for all familiar faces no one clicked. As soon as he had placed the last bag into the dumbwaiter the alarm light flashed bathing the room in crimson light. Cyborg turned on his communicator on his arm, Robin's face appeared on screen.

"What's wrong Rob?"

"There was a gas explosion at the mall we need to get there ASAP." Robin answered coldly.

"The car is warmed up come on down." Cyborg said getting into his baby.

"On our way." Robin said backing the screen go black.

………………………………

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg arrived at the Jump city shopping centre, they immediately went to the food court expecting a swath of destruction but was surprised to see a small destroyed shop and a large puddle of water. Cyborg turned to his friends and gave a smirk.

"I guess the fire department got her before us." as Cyborg said that a group of men wearing yellow protective equipment dragging a hose. The men stopped and looked at the titans and to the burnt burger shack.

"Well with you kids around we will be out of a job." A older looking firefighter chuckled.

"But we didn't do this." Cyborg said pointing to the drenched area.

"Oh well thanks anyways we have to check if the leak is still going, excuse us." The fire fighter said getting his men to check the area.

"We better get out of their way." Robin said motioning to his friends, as they walked Cyborg glanced to his left and noticed the three girls from before, he quietly snuck up near them and was going to scare them but his enhanced hearing made him stop.

"You shouldn't have used that ice magic." Said one of the black haired girls in a Raven like voice.

"I couldn't help it the explosion scared me and it was force of habit." Said the blonde.

"We could have been caught be glad the titans weren't around." The raven sounding one said sternly.

"If they knew we were her they would freak." The other black haired girl spoke.

"I know we would end up like "Raven" and "Olwen". " The blonde said with a laugh.

"Shush we don't want to broadcast that around." The raven sounding one growled, this is all Cyborg needed to know to call in the other titans.

The mechanical teen flipped around the corner his sonic cannon heating up, his action shocked the three.

"Tell me what happened to my friends." Cyborg ordered the three girls.

A smile spread across the blondes face she got ready to charge but was stopped by a outstretched pink clad arm. The blonde looked up at her friend a small smirk was on her face as her hair seemed to start to turn into a black mist.

"This one is mine. Get Milady out of her before he gets reinforcements." Lust said turning to the heating up sonic cannon. A flash of black energy the girl stood in front of Cyborg a dark pink cloak draped over her shoulders her hood was down showing her pale but beautiful face. In her right hand held a long red and pink energy whip. "Let's go tall dark and studdly." she taunted in a seductive voice.

Cyborg shook off the voice and blasted the pink cloaked girl.


	3. Carnage

A cybernetic teen known as Cyborg stood across from a pink cloaked woman wielding a energy whip in a now empty hallway of the Jump city shopping centre. The two stood like two desperados at high noon both were readying their weapons, Cyborg's initial charge was dodged by the pink clad woman and now they stood eyeing each other down.

"So where is the tumble weed when you need it." Lust joked with the titan only getting a glare from the large boy.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, you are going to tell me where my friends are now or it's going to be messy." Cyborg said sternly his sonic cannon heating up.

A smirk spread across Lust's lips. "You are going to have to get that out of me the hard way… and I like it rough." Lust winked at the titan.

Cyborg gave a darker glare before quickly raising his arm and letting loose a shot from the sonic cannon, the blast caught the unexpecting undead flying back through a store window Cyborg followed quickly behind charging another attack jumping into the shattered window frame Cyborg looked up to see a mannequin flying at him. He dove to the ground the human model nicked his shoulder shattering into thousands of pieces, rolling behind a table to check for damage a few scratches and that was it.

"Come out, I thought you were going to be rough and interrogate me." Lust called to Cyborg who was heating up his weapon for another blast quickly he popped up from his spot and blasted towards a counter. The cash register exploded in a rain of change and shredded paper.

"Nice shot, It might of hit me if I was anywhere near there." Lust taunted Cyborg's enhanced hearing worked on the sound of her giggles Quickly he blasted another shot a grunt was heard as he had landed a shot, Cyborg jumped from his position and charged but got a mannequin to the chest which threw him out of the clothing shop.

Lust was quickly behind him lashing out with her whip every graze dug a large scratch into Cyborg's armour. The large teen swing a haymaker at the pink clad woman she stepped back to dodge readying a counter attack to his ribs but was caught off guard as his haymaker came back as a backhand to her head sending her sliding across the ground . She lay motionless as Cyborg tried to catch his breath , the two other titans appeared rushing to the side of their friend.

"Are you undamaged friend." Starfire asked Cyborg who nodded.

"Just some scratches that I'll fix later you two better hurry there are two more that way go after them I got this one." Cyborg said pointing down the hallway quickly walking over to his foe and lifting the unconscious body of Lust strapping her hands behind her back. Robin nodded and motioned to Starfire.

"Let's go, the more of these people we get off the streets the less people will be hurt." Robin said running down the hall, Starfire nodded and followed him closely.

………………………………

Raven and Olwen charged franticly through the crowds of people looking for a safe spot, Raven grabbed Olwen's arm and pulled the girl into a bathroom. The pair skidded to a stop on the tile floor and let out heaving breaths.

"Oh my god Cyborg knows we are here which means the other titans will be on our tails before we know it." Olwen gasped.

"You think I don't know that." Raven spat at her friend who stepped back from the fuming dark girl.

"We need to get out of here, where are those shades when you need them." Olwen sighed and leaned against the counter top. Glancing over to Raven who was leaning on the wall her fingers on her temples making small circles.

"Lets try to hide in the crowd, and get out of this city." Raven said looking up grimly at Olwen.

"But what about Lust, we can't leave her." Olwen protested.

"We will come back for her when we can, but we must get out of here so we can save her. We are not running away just a tactical retreat." Raven told the undead girl as she walked towards the door. "I will not leave one of my allies behind. We will come back and crush this city under our feet." Raven said disappearing out the door, Olwen followed quickly behind.

Olwen rounded the corner to run into the back of Raven who was standing as stiff as a board. Rubbing her nose she looked around her friend to see Starfire talking to a group of teens. Olwen looked at the face of her friend frozen as if thinking about her old friend, apparently those thoughts were crushed as Raven's eyes narrowed into a glare.

The dark former titan stomped past the red head and the group that she was talking to, Olwen stood shocked for a few seconds watching and quickly following her leader. The pair slipped past the redheaded alien with such ease they both seemed to brighten in spirits. The two walked farther down the hallway and Raven stopped once again and swore, in front of them was Cyborg walking with his back to them with Lust draped over his shoulder. Olwen looked where Raven was looking and noticed her ally over the shoulder of her foe, a flash of red crossed her pale eyes as she charged him blindly despite the calls from Raven calling her by her Latin name. Olwen leapt and in a flash of black flame she landed on the Cybernetic teen's back driving him to the floor.

Cyborg lay on his stomach unsure of what was happening a heavy person was crouching on his back, his captive was a few feet away still bound and unconscious thankfully. As Cyborg turned his head to look at his attacker a enormous blade embedded itself into the tile right beside his nose, the black blade Cyborg recognised almost instantly, the darkly glowing runes of the serrated blade made him remember who held it last.

"You will let my sister go mortal." Olwen commanded the titan in a unholy voice. "Or my blade will rip every circuit from your body and forge the metal into a fountain for the Lich Queen's gardens."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Olwen get the hell off me, and stop playing games."

"Olwen's not here at the moment would you like to leave a message with Wrath after the beep." Olwen whispered into his ear letting out a long drawn out beep.

Quickly Cyborg lifted himself off the ground tossing Olwen off letting her land a few feet away crouching the enormous blade resting on her shoulder a evil smirk spread across her lips as the blood red cloak she now adorned draped over black plate metal, on her head was the demonic looking skull with black horns similar to a bulls. She straightened up and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Your going to stop this and take off that armour. Remember what Raven told you Olwen." Cyborg tried reasoning with the crazed woman, not noticing the darkly dressed girl behind her disappear into the shadows.

"You will have to rip this armour from my cold dead body mortal." Olwen yelled as she charged at Cyborg with a berserk fury. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon quickly and let out a blast shrouding the undead girl in a black smoke, she charged out of the smoke her cloak torn from the blast she swung the blade over her head embedding the weapon where her target once stood.

Cyborg stood from his spot as he rolled away from his crazed friend. Olwen struggled to free her weapon as Cyborg ran a scan on her if she was being controlled, he sighed as his scans came up inconclusive. Olwen ripped the blade from the tile floor and rushed towards Cyborg again getting him to roll away.

"Olwen stop, this isn't like you at all." Cyborg pleaded getting the armoured girl to stop.

"How would you know anything about me, I only lived with you for a few months if that." Olwen said sheathing her monstrous blade. "And you spent more time on your car and playing video games than even talking to me. Do you know how hard it is on someone when people say that they are your friends and then ignore you, like you have a disease or are dangerous to them so they avoid you."

"I didn't mean to do those things, you could have just talked to me and we could spend some together. " Cyborg said backing away from the undead girl.

Olwen shook her head negatively as if struggling with herself. The bulky helmet moving on her head as she moved it side to side, the sound of the movement must have muffled the sound of the whizzing disk flying through the air as it collided with Olwen's head. Olwen's head flew back as she staggered back her head drooped as she regained her footing. Robin and Starfire appeared beside Cyborg, Robin held move disks as Starfire's hands glowed emerald.

"Are you ok friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked checking her friend.

"Yea I'm fine, But Olwen isn't." Cyborg said pointing to the red cloaked girl staggering in front of him.

"That is Olwen? But she attacked you." Starfire said confused.

"I think something is wrong with her head." Cyborg said as a evil chuckle come from the undead girl. "Throwing disks at her isn't going to help."

Slowly she raised her head as the helmet broke away revealing the face of their friend blood was starting to stain the front of her hair, a dribble of blood was starting down her forehead. In a instant Olwen was in front of Starfire a manic grin on her face, a powerful back hand sent the alien girl reeling back. Cyborg turned to block a kick to his head the power from the blow still pushed the heavier boy back a fair distance far enough for Robin to rush in on the offensive and try to stop their deranged friend.

Robin swung with his staff which Olwen countered with her massive sword, a over heard slash chopped the titanium pole into two. Robin just looked amazed at the power behind the attack before getting blasted by a wall of cold air. Robin flew back crashing into a clothing store nearly hitting a girl as he hit the racks of clothes. Robin shook his head regaining his senses he looked up into the amethyst orbs of a girl glancing back and forth between the action outside and the boy that crashed through the window.

"Raven?" Robin asked holding his head slightly.

The darkly dressed girl shook her head negatively. "Oh Shit." The girl spoke in monotone.

………………………………

Olwen backed to Lust's body as the two titans forced her back with powerful blasts, with a roar a wave of cold wind flashed across the ground. Cyborg covered his eyes as the made him skid back a foot, Starfire rubbed her eyes harshly. The two titans looked at each other and then back at their foe, Olwen was breathing hard as Cyborg raised his sonic cannon.

"I don't know what that was supposed to do Olwen but you are out of energy now surrender and we can figure out what is wrong with you." Cyborg said calmly as prepared to fire Olwen spit on his foot. "Ah man now that's just uncalled for."

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, or he tried the cannon fizzled as the power seemed to drain. Curiously Cyborg examined his arm noticing the circuitry was frozen solid. The mechanical teen looked to his friend for assistance only to see Starfire blinking as if trying to get her sight back.

"Star, my cannon is fried can you fight them?" Cyborg asked worried.

"I cannot Cyborg , the last attack seemed to have blinded me." Starfire said as she reached out awkwardly.

Olwen chuckled breathlessly as she lifted Lust onto her back. " That attack was a last ditch effort to stop you from chasing us." Olwen coughed.

"Oh yea, Just cause I can't fire doesn't mean I can't chase you." Cyborg said trying to walk towards the two girls, but finding his feet frozen to the floor. "Oh you tricky little …" Cyborg said looking down at his feet.

Olwen turned away from the two titans and started to walk away giving them a brief wave as she turned a corner.

………………………………

Raven ran as fast as she could from her former leader, but Robin was close behind returning to the destroyed food court now vacant from the fire response team. Raven swore as she turned around to face the masked titan.

"Raven where were you, we looked everywhere." Robin asked extending his hand cautiously to his friend.

"I was fulfilling a destiny that has been passed through my family." Raven said coldly slapping his gloved hand away.

"But we are your friends we could have helped you, you don't have to run from your father." Robin said not knowing.

"This isn't from my fathers family but my mother's side, She was a Roth… check in that book that I gave you a few weeks ago." Raven said her voice raising slightly at the mention of her father.

"I don't understand if you were alright why didn't you come back to the tower, or left us a message." Robin asked confused.

"Oh, I gave you a message…. " Raven smirked seductively, a black portal opened up between the pair as a burlap sack dropped out of it and dropped to the ground with a sickening splat, crimson blood trickled out of the canvas. "And here is the reminder."

Robin's face paled as he looked at the object in front of him and the grin on his friends face. He swallowed hard looking down at the bag. "What is in that?" Robin asked pointing to the seeping bag.

"Oh just a few honorary titans, a couple of service workers and anyone else my minions found in the northern regions." Raven said nonchalantly making Robin immediately drop into a defensive stance.

"Raven, what has gotten into you, you were never this calm around the thought of our dead friends and innocents." Robin barked.

"I realised that the world isn't gumdrops and rainbows." Raven said quickly blasting the titans leader.

Robin crashed into a garbage can awkwardly, he held his side painfully as he sat up from the spot he landed. Raven hovered above him a orb of obsidian energy encircling her hand, a look on her face of pure hatred.

"Any last words Wonder boy?" Raven taunted the wounded bird.

"My Raven wouldn't do such a horrible thing to a friend." A familiar voice came from behind Raven.

Raven landed on the ground stunned at the sound of the voice behind her. Raven shook her head in disbelief scared to turn towards the voice, Bravery urged her on forcing her to do what she feared most. The energy she held dissipated as her eyes watered up. "I'm no longer your Raven." she choked up.

"I know…" the voice said as Raven felt a sharp pain flow through her head and everything faded to black.


	4. The wheels turn

Raven's ached as her vision cleared she looked around a familiar room, runes and marks of warding and binding encircled the room in a pale glow. She knew where she was, the safe room that her friends built when her bastard father attacked. She examined the walls and knew immediately they had improved the defences, but when? A clicking of a intercom made her turn towards the thick protective glass above her.

"Well I see you're up, Do you want anything to eat?" Robin's voice came across the machine. His response was Raven flipping off the glass unsure where the masked leader stood. "Ok, just asking cause Cyborg made waffles and he knows how much you like them." The click of the intercom signalled that it was off.

Raven sat down into a lotus position and began to meditate unbeknownst that Robin never left the control room but watched her curiously, trying to figure out why their friend had turn into such a monster.

………………………………

Cyborg sat at the couch depressed that Robin had brought in Raven but his story of her trying to kill him scared him. The thought of Raven turning into another Terra hurt the big teen he didn't want his friend that felt like a little sister, to be someone that would kill them at a chance.

Starfire petted Silky beside Cyborg unaware of her friends turmoil due to a bandage covering her eyes, Cyborg wrapped her eyes to help them heal from Olwen's last attack. A wave of confusion racked her mind. Robin had told Cyborg that he had caught Raven and she must have been under the same trance as Olwen. He was hoping that Starfire wouldn't hear but he doesn't know how well her ears are, she just didn't react cause she knew that her reaction would only hurt more. Slowly she reached up to the bandages and untied them blinking furiously seeing Cyborg's blurry form on the couch beside her and a silent but vigilant green and black form standing near the windows.

Cyborg watched Starfire as she rubbed her eyes looking at Beast boy curiously. Finally she spoke in a soft yet confused voice. "Beast boy is that you?"

The green titan turned on his heel, turning to the blinking alien. "Yea it is Star, kind of picked a wrong time to show up didn't I." Beast boy answered her scratching the back of his neck.

"It does not matter as long as you are well." Starfire smiled widely, getting a awkward smile from both boys. "I do have one question though friend, Where were you?"

Beast boy lowered his head and turned back towards the window. "I was saved by the Doom Patrol, they took me to the mansion to help me heal quicker they are miracle workers there. I'm sorry I never gave you any word but I was unconscious for most of my stay. I came back here as soon as I was able but you were at the mall fighting someone, when Robin followed Raven and was attacked I knew I had to show my face and stop her from killing him."

"If the Doom Patrol picked you up how come they never came to help us out in the fight?" Starfire asked. "Also how did they know you were in trouble?"

"Something on my belt alerts them if I'm is extra serious harm, after all Mento and Elasti-girl adopted me so I am their kid they want to look after me. I guess they arrived too late to help you were already up and trying to get Cyborg online, Robin was still out cold. You probably didn't notice that they were even here." Beast boy answered getting a nod from Starfire.

"Yes I was very distracted that night, I am sorry that I couldn't help you out, I was unaware of your status." Starfire said hanging her head sadly.

"It's ok Star I'm still alive and kicking." Beast boy tried to console her. "We just need to find out what in the ten layers of hell is going on."

"Ten layers of hell?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude I play D&D with friends it's bound to get into my brain a little too much." Beast boy chuckled.

………………………………

A dark winged figure sat atop of a skyscraper over looking the bay and its infamous landmark, her hoofed feet dangling over the edge. Lilith lit up a cigarette watching the tower intently, as the orb of fire returned.

"Good work Lilith you have cause a major disturbance that should keep both forces occupied for the next phase of the plan." The fireball spoke, Lilith bowed and snuffed out the cigarette.

"What do want of me now?" Lilith saluted the fiery orb.

"I need a body, as do my brothers to come to this realm find four. Preferably people with a lot of magical energy, living or dead." The fire ball spoke.

"Yes milord, anything else?" Lilith asked.

"Yes take them to the library in the old district of this wretched city, you can summon us there." the fire ball spoke getting Lilith to bow once again.

"As you wish." Lilith said jumping from the edge of the building spreading her wings and gliding across the skyline.

The fireball turned to the discarded cigarette and gave a small chuckle as it burst into flames. "Smoking is a bad habit Lilith it might come to get you in the end." The orb laughed as it dissolved into a puff of black smoke.

………………………………

The three generals upon their trusted steeds watched as their legions pillaged the country side of Canada, Black smoke rose to the heavens as the grain silos burned along with the fields. The only resistance was shattered under their feet.

Greed shook his head in disgust hoping to go unnoticed but failed as Envy turned to his brother in arms.

"What is wrong Avaritia, we have purged this land of it's human influences and gained much to our forces." Envy asked the golden cloaked general.

"It is just that in most areas we are destroying one of the most precious resources that we could get a hold of." Greed said as he looked across the burning fields.

"A little morality from our master thief?" Envy chuckled sickly.

"Never just saddening to see all that good grain is destroyed." Greed said pulling the reins of his golden armoured steed, turning from the other two and riding to a monster that looked to grafted together by a mad scientist giving him orders.

Envy watched the golden clad general ride off issuing orders to the troops and sighed. "He is getting soft, that has to be one of the few things I don't not want on my shoulders." Envy laughed getting a grunt from Sloth. "Oh I'm sorry did I disrupt your nap? I'm sorry ya baby."

Sloth only grunted again and lifted up a bandaged middle finger to the green cloaked Envy. He then slid back on the saddle and rested himself on his seed's enormous shell. The enormous turtle just flopped onto it's stomach mimicking it's master's actions.

"You and your turtle can go to hell." Envy pouted crossing his arms across his chest, getting only a snore from his companion.

Greed rode up to the pair and handed the green cloaked a piece of paper, Envy snatched it away giving the golden cloaked man a glare. Eyeing it over he looked up from the slip and looked to Greed angrily.

"You have to be joking. This has to be a hoax." Envy thrashed his hands wildly.

"It's true a Shade from Gula and Superbia's forces just arrived with this, said that they took Europe and northern Asia without any real trouble. They are moving into China as soon as they can but they have to finish up making some new troops." Greed nodded .

"What new troops? We don't get any new troops how come those too get new troops. I want new troops." Envy pouted once again getting a groan from Greed and Sloth who woke up during the rant.

"The shade said that the Korea's gave some of the zombie's some radioactive properties." Greed said sighing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Envy shouted.

"Simple they get hit…..boom." Greed muttered getting Envy's eyes to widen, Sloth nodded.

"They have walking nukes…. That's not fair!" Envy shouted again.

"The afterlife isn't fair, let's get back to the task at our hands. The United States." Greed looked to Envy who was pouting and having a childish fit. Greed sighed. "The American's have nukes too we can take some."

Envy brightened up somewhat at his statement. "Now let's move out now that your tantrum is over, I swear if Raven or Ira saw you, we would have to find a new Envy." Greed said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Envy said snapping his mount awake. The silver armoured horse reared back and began charging towards the legions of skeletons and demons. Greed sighed and slapped Sloth's mount on the tail causing the massive reptile to stumble to it's feet and trot, Greed followed it snapping it a couple times with his riding crop.

………………………………

Robin entered the common room as Cyborg was just leaving, the larger teen stopped and turned to his leader. "Red Star sent a message from Moscow, I figured you should open it since that's your speciality. If you need me I'm going to see if I can upgrade myself. BB and Star are in the gym if you are looking for them." Cyborg said getting a nod from Robin. "How is she?"

"Raven isn't co-operating she keeps ignoring me when I ask what she was doing." Robin shook his head negatively. "Maybe you should try she could open up with you more than me."

"I will as soon as I am done with the upgrade checklist." Cyborg smiled and continued down the hallway waving as he went.

Robin grabbed a cup of coffee before walking over to the computer and brought up the messages, inside was a couple of messages from Red Star, The Justice League and Bushido. Robin opened Red Star nearly dropped the mug of hot liquid as he read the message and scanned the images of what the monsters did to most of Russia. Quickly opening the one from Bushido, it was thankfully a report of how his new team that he had set up with the help of Robin was doing and it seemed to be doing well. The Justice league letter was different, it was ordering a high alert to all superheroes. A supernatural force is sweeping through most countries and the dead are rising to attack the living. Robin flopped back into his chair shocked that he now knew of what killed his allies in the northern tower, and he only knew of one dead person and she couldn't control the masses or raise the dead.

………………………………

Olwen kicked open the old wooden door to a dimly lit room with six men sitting around a old table smoking cigars, on the table was thousands of dollars in tight wads of cash a few bottles of beer and a few bags of what looked like some highly illegal drugs. The men jumped up and drew pistols from their holsters and let loose with bullets at the intrusion, a wall of ice rose to block all of the projectiles.

A dark laugh came from behind the wall, The blood red cloaked Olwen stepped out from the barricade holding her choice of weapons and a limp body of what appeared to be a guard just butchered. Tossing the corpse onto the dingy table scattering the money and knocking the old furnishing to the floor, Olwen charged and swung her blade annihilating two men in one swing cutting them across the chest, grabbing the pistol from one of the falling corpses quickly she shot the remaining rounds into a third person missing four of the seven shots. He toppled into a man beside him knocking the weapon from his hand, a fifth man raised his pistol to the undead girl but when she dropped the gun and her hand opened wide he stopped confused until a extreme pain shot through his hand stealing glances down to his appendage he stood shocked as the gun had exploded in his hand leaving a fractured bloody nub in it's wake, The sixth man noticed his counterparts problem and screamed but it was cut short as the massive rune blade was impaled into his head. Olwen kicked the impaled man off her blade and swung at the now amputee severing his head in one clean stroke. Olwen looked around the room for any survivors when a red and black whip slashed at a body getting a agonizing scream.

"You missed one Ira, that was sloppy." Lust teased as she recoiled her whip from the trembling victim. Olwen turned to the man's broken body, Lust had broken his spine with her attack, even without being able to move the lower have of his body he tried to crawl away. The shadow of a massive blade was the last thing the man saw before heading to the great beyond.

"This will be our base of operations for now until we find Raven, the shades will be here soon. Can you send them out to find Raven?" Olwen said getting a nod from Lust.

"Yes I can but where are you going?" Lust asked Olwen as she turned her back to the pink clad girl.

"I need to check up on my family." Olwen said booting a corpse out of her way and walking out the door.

Lust huffed out a sigh. "Sure leave me with the mess." She said as she looked around the blood splattered room.

………………………………

About ten minutes later Olwen stepped onto some familiar ground, the cool grass brushed against the cloak as the undead girl walked between the graves. Olwen stepped onto the gravel path the rocks crunching beneath her heavy boots, she slowly looked up to the large cement crypt that held her parents and grandparents.

Putting her boney hand on the door it swung open easily, stepping inside Olwen reached for a torch but noticed it was lit, she stopped. Looking down the stone stairs she quietly lit a fireball on the tip of her finger and began to walk down the steps. Arriving to the bottom the undead girl looked down to the foot of the door and noticed a flicker of light coming from inside. Slowly opening the door and stepping into the shadows without making a noise the undead girl saw a figure wearing a long brown trench coat standing over her father's casket.

The figure held their hands above the casket, their palms glowing white. Olwen knew what they were trying to do, put a soul into a body. Olwen's hands glowed pale blue releasing magical energy. Just as the figure was going to touch the corpse a pair of Ice chains wrapped around their wrists the shocked person was dragged away from the casket and slammed against the back wall opening a empty casket that sat against the wall.

The figure struggled at their bonds as Olwen stepped out of the shadows her cloak covering her body and head. The figure stopped when they noticed who had done this and sighed defeated.

"Who are you and what do you want with my father's body." Olwen ordered, the figure just spat at her feet Olwen made a clicking noise with her tongue and lifted her hand glowing blue a pair of long ice spikes grew out of the orb of energy. "I'm going to ask again, who are you and what do you want with that bastard."

"I'm not telling you anything you freak of nature." The figure spoke in a feminine voice, Olwen shook her head and threw the spikes into the figures legs impaling them to the stone wall. They screamed in agony as the ice began the stain dark red.

"Now who are you." Olwen said walking up to the figure.

"I'll tell you nothing bitch."

"Ooooh bad answer." Olwen said playfully grabbing the spikes and ripping them out from their legs and stabbing them into another spot in their leg, screams would have been heard in the graveyard if it wasn't empty that night.

Three days passed for the figure it must have seemed forever, Olwen sat on the casket beside her looking at the remnants of the figure's legs riddled with holes her hoofed feet were shattered and splintered, old dried blood stained the brick behind turned to black forever scaring the brick of the deeds done.

Olwen looked up to the exhausted figure. "Will you answer me now or do I have to remove those wings of yours."

The figure moaned weakly. Olwen stood up from her spot. "I can't hear you."

"My…. mast…er… needs ….a new….. body…" The figure spoke weakly.

"What is your name." Olwen ordered.

"What… does… it matter… yo..ur going… to kill… me." The figure struggled to speak.

"I want to show respect to the one that could last this long against my torture, I want to know your name." Olwen said calmly.

"Lilith…" The figure spoke letting her head droop, Olwen nodded and shattered the restraints, Lilith fell to the ground in a heap. "Why… did.. You …let…..me.…go?"

"If your master wants that body fulfill your mission but just remember I will destroy it. Oh and with this information I'm sure your master will punish you worse than I did." Olwen said starting to walk out of the hole. "Oh and I hope you will be able to stand to finish the resurrection spell cause I want to destroy that body when it can fight back."

Olwen returned to the base that looked completely different, Lust had gone overboard cleaning up the place , it looked as if it came out of one of those home makeover shows. Olwen stood in awe looking at the curtained windows and carpeted floor, compared to the cement floor and broken windows that were there only days ago. Lust came around a corner and gave the red cloaked girl a deathly glare.

"Where were you?" You had me worried sick." Lust scolded her.

"Yes yes mother…"Olwen rolled her eyes at Lust's antics. "I was at my families crypt and found a intruder trying to resurrect my father."

Lust stood stunned trying to comprehend that information. "What did you do to them."

"I tortured them until I found out what I need to know." Olwen said sitting on a doily covered box.

"What did you find out?"

"This war is going to get a little more interesting…." Olwen said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh speaking of interesting the shades found Raven. She is in a interesting place, Titans Tower…." Lust said bowing her head as Olwen cursed.

………………………………

In the dark Ingarfield crypt, a half decomposed hand gripped the edge of a casket and pulled it's body out of it's tomb. A sickly cough cleared it's rotting throat, the monster turned to see it's minion barely standing beside it's side.

Lilith's wings flapped weakly holding up her broken form seeing if the spell was a success, as soon as he lifted himself out of the casket she dropped to the floor. Weakly she looked up to her master. "Did I please you master?"

"Yes this body will be fine for now." The walking corpse answered as he stepped over the crumpled form of his servant. "We will raise my brother's in time. Let us rest and rebuild."


	5. Battles of mind and soul

Raven walked calmly between the rows or pews in the home of her most sacred of emotions Love. The dark girl stood in front of a large altar and looked up at a clone of herself wearing a white cloak and leotard. The white clad girl sat on the altar her back facing her whole self, slowly she stood up and turned to Raven a white bandage covered her eyes her whole self as looked up to her she shook her head.

"You have forsaken everything that you worked so hard to make, when you let sadness overwhelm you when you thought Beast boy was dead. You became what you never wanted to ever be." Love said to Raven.

"What have I become, I cared about Beast boy it makes sense that I would grieve." Raven shouted at the white clad doppelganger.

"You can grieve but you have became a monster, you slaughtered innocents when you could have easily just stayed with your friends." Love said getting a growl from Raven.

"I couldn't turn to my friends, I attacked Robin in my lapse of judgement. They wouldn't understand. I was a monster before all this ever happened I'm just filling the spot in this world's order." Raven said getting a negative shake of the emotion's head.

"You had the love of a young man, did that matter if you are a monster? No. He loved you because of what you were, now I do not know if he could love us now. You have killed his allies, put orders out to your 'friends' to destroy all life on this planet. Do you think even true love could weather this storm? Personally I do not know, you would have to ask him." The white clad emotion turned around and sat back down ignoring the glare that Raven was giving her.

Raven gave a growl turning from the white clad emotion. " I thought you would be a little more helpful but you are useless." The dark girl growled as she stomped out of Love's domain.

Raven opened her eyes to see the blue runed marked walls of the safe room, sighing she looked up to the glass. Not hearing any intercom turning on Raven figured that Robin had left, a phantom smile spread across her lips as Raven began to weave her spell.

………………………………

Cyborg yawned as he stepped into the control room for the safe room, subconsciously he clicked on the intercom before actually looking into the room. "Hey dark girl, I was wondering if you were hungry." Cyborg said opening a technology magazine.

Not getting a response Cyborg spoke again. "Come on Raven, it's just me good old Cyborg."

No response. Cyborg glanced into the room, the runic walls and floor was all he saw. Stunned the magazine dropped to the floor the sound of paper slapping to the floor brought the cybernetic teen to reality. Cyborg bolted out of the room and charged around the corner and opening the hidden doors, Cyborg stepped in the room scanning every possible scan he could do they all showed up nothing.

A breath of wind swept by the armoured teen making him looked fearfully into the room. "I'm sorry old friend." A ghostly whisper come from behind him. Cyborg never got to turn towards the voice before a surge of energy coursed through his systems shutting him down.

The dark girl turned away from her unconscious friend coldly and glided up the nearby stairs, deep in the back of her mind now shrouded with darkness a white clad emotion lowered her head sadly. The former titan marched into the common room surprising Robin who was turning in his computer chair, a black aura surrounded his arms and bound him tightly. Robin gasped as the energy stopped it's compression, he looked up to his friend that was now attacking him.

"Raven, stop please." Robin gasped for breath again.

"I'll stop when I'm finished." Raven said malice dripping from her words.

Suddenly the computer beeped loudly as a message was being patched through to the large screen. Raven quickly forced the bound teen to the ground, Robin landed with a thud knocking the remaining wind from him. The screen lit up to the face of Superman in one of the Justice leagues bases on the earth, a few superheroes work feverously behind the man of steel. Raven looked up calmly to the powerful alien and gave a slight smile.

"What is the meaning of this call sir." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"I have called to inform the Titans to prepare for anything, a new threat has surfaced and have destroyed much of Asia and Europe. Many of the survivors claim of the walking dead, many of our people that have return report the same so if you see any of this type of enemy report to us and we will try to send in reinforcements as soon as possible." The man of steel explained as Raven just nodded.

"I will tell Robin of the turn of events so we can prepare for the assaults." Raven said earning a nod from Superman.

"Where is the Bat's sidekick anyways? He is usually the one to answer these calls." Superman chuckled.

"Oh he said something about trying out a way to get out of tight spots." Raven smirked squeezing the bonds on the titans leader, Robin never made a noise as the bonds retreated he did gasp regain what precious air he needed back into his body.

"Tell the rest of the team I send my best wishes and I hope Robin gets out of the situation he got himself into." Superman chuckled, Raven waved as the man of steel disappeared from view.

Raven turned to her prey only to hear something sliding across the ground, instinctively the dark girl looked down to a small golden disk stopping at her feet. A enormous flash erupted from the object getting a scream from Raven as she clutched her eyes in pain. Raven staggered back she swung blindly as she backed up into the kitchen island.

"You have been slacking on training since you have been away Raven." Robin taunted as he slipped from the dark energy.

"I don't need to see you to beat you Robin." Raven said as her hands glowed, she heard a light chuckle and knew that Robin had that smug smirk on his face.

A globe of dark energy surrounded Raven and quickly blasted outwards expanding to the very corners of the room pushing everything around her into the walls, the windows shattered as the horseshoe coach was thrown clear of the structure. Robin was shoved into a nearby wall getting imbedded into the drywall, he groaned as his arms dangled from the hole he had made.

Raven turned around the room rubbing her eyes, only when she saw the red and green blurred blob imbedding into the wall she let a small smirk cross her lips. Raven staggered and was breathing heavy when a second green blob and a orange blob entered the room, the orange gave a shrill shriek and bolted towards the blob Raven assumed to be Robin, Starfire was so predictable.

Raven raised her hand to the two, obsidian energy began to swirl around as she readied an attack. Starfire glanced over her shoulder and waited for the blast shutting her eyes tightly, seconds ticked away and it never came slowly she opened her eyes to see Beast boy standing between her and Raven. Starfire acted quickly picking Robin out of the wall and quickly rushed him too the medical bay.

Beast gave a dark glare to Raven as she slowly lowered her arm the dark energy dissipating before it came to a rest at her hip. Beast boy stared into the violet orbs of the woman in front of him, they were colder than he last remembered she once had a brightness to revive him from his stupor or give him a second wind in the heat of battle, all he saw now was the shadows of what she had done and planned to do to his friends.

Beast boy shook his head slowly as he turned away from the dark girl. "You are no longer the Raven I fell for. She was a good person that fought for the good in everyone, she honoured her friends and protected them without any need for thanks. Her soul was darkened but still held the light to push forward when everyone else gave up hope, she was the one who helped me find out who I really loved." Beast boy started to walk away but stopped a few steps away. "If this anything left to the Raven I love then I think you should leave and do what my Raven would do. Oh and you should lower your arm because the true Raven had a sense of honour."

Raven glanced to her right arm it had subconsciously raised and was glowing obsidian readying for a powerful blast. She forced it down noticing that Beast boy was exiting the doorway. The dark girl reached out to him as the doors closed tears starting to well up in her eyes. Raven stood in the destroyed common room tears dropped from now lowered head, her black energy encircled her beginning to warp her away, the black energy wrapped around her and blasted towards the ceiling transforming into a giant Raven as it flew through the roof and into the morning sky.

The black raven floated over the tower before gliding gracefully south and out of the city limits, the sight

Of craggy rocks and desert sands opened old wounds to the dark bird flying above. The giant form swept across the ground before reforming into the shape of Raven, she took a few steps before dropping to her knees tears poured from her eyes as she looked around to the spots where the titans had first met with traitor called Terra.

The dark girl lowered her head as the she began to sob uncontrollably her body shook with each heave, quickly she lifted her head and let out a howl of agony as a wave of energy blasted from her in all directions destroying all that it touched. Raven breathed heavily letting a few held sobs as she began to look at her surroundings once again she now sat in a enormous crater, Raven struggled to get to her feet but dropped to the ground her legs were devoid of all energy slowly looking up with tears rolling down her face she closed her eyes.

Raven listened to the wind lightly blow by her as pain coursed through her small frame. Suddenly Raven felt as if she was falling opening her eyes all she could see was the dark sky of her mind, Raven landed gracefully onto the charred and barren ground.. Dark birds circled over her head as Raven looked sadly around her, fire and brimstone surrounded her the only splash of colour was a small pink butterfly floated close to the dark girl but before she could reach out to the insect a dark bird snapped it out of the air chomping on it ignoring the shocked girl behind it.

Suddenly Raven felt a burst of power behind her, turning around to see the stone throne that was in rage's realm. A ragged pink cloaked figure sat in the chair coughing painfully, they watched silently as Raven walked towards them and stopped at the foot of the furnishing.

"Happy?" Raven asked weakly.

"I'm what is left of the one you call Happy." The figure spoke in a harsh and pained voice.

"What happened to you?"

"You happened to me. I was once one of your strongest emotions, I was empowered by the kindness and love of your friends. The joy that you once felt when you were around them, the love of Beast boy gave me more power which actually increased your power." Happy stood making Raven take a step back, the pink cloak had various stains of blood coughed up from the weakened emotion. "When you turned on your friends is when you started to poison me. You did what you said you never wanted to happen… Your friends got hurt, and nobody is to blame but yourself." Happy said leaning on the back of the throne holding herself up.

"What do you mean? Olwen and the other undead helped didn't they." Raven pleaded to the emotion.

"No, you chose to take that path. You could have defied them and fought to defend your friends but you never. You broke, letting Rage control you. You and your armies maimed and murdered thousands before you left on your 'trip'. They still do your dirty work without you there, Asia and Europe has fallen. North America and your friends will fall soon, and with them the last chance to redeem yourself." Happy coughed once again blood dripping from her mouth. "Beast boy was right, you have changed and for the worse."

Raven stood silent looking sadly at the ground, slowly she raised her head a look of defiance in her eyes as she looked up at the weak figure.

"I'm not going to let my friends be hurt again. By anyone, not even myself." Raven glared at the pink clad doppelganger, Happy gave her a weak smile.

"That is the Raven they loved and trusted. Now go stop the forces." Happy coughed again but not as harsh this time.

………………………………

Raven work up looking straight up into the clear night desert sky, her mind ringing from the explosion of power Happy's words echoing in her mind. Raven slowly stood conjuring enough energy to form a portal and bravely stepped through it. She stepped into the cold concrete floor of the Titans Tower garage, the sounds of metal clicking together meant that someone was nearby, glancing to the parked T-car a pair of large boots stuck out from underneath the massive vehicle.

Slowly Raven turned to leave when she was stopped from the silence coming from the car.

"You know sneaking into the tower isn't right." Cyborg said wiping his hands with a rag not looking at the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry Cyborg, I'm a idiot." Raven replied letting her head droop. "I'm a menace to everyone around me, I came here to warn everyone about the armies coming and turn myself in for the horrors that I have done."

"We know about the armies Rae, also I couldn't possibly turn you into the cops. Sure my trust for you is shaken up a bit." Cyborg said standing up and walking towards her, Raven raised a eyebrow at him getting a

Smirk from the large teen. "Ok, it has been shaken up a lot but you are like a little sister to me, who turns their back on family without a good reason?"

"I have no real good reason, I was broken when I watched Beast boy fall out of the tower. Something in my mind just made me leave you all. I was a fool." Raven said sadly looking to the floor for answers, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder that made her look up into the eyes of her friend.

"We all make mistakes, the ones that don't look back at them and learn are the fools." Cyborg said calmly getting a ghostly smile from Raven. Beast boy stepped into the garage without looking up from a magazine getting glares from Raven and Cyborg.

"Hey dude do you think you could build something like this." He said holding up a poster of what appeared to be a car with wings. Glancing at the two people in front of them he backed away slowly glaring at Raven. "What is she doing here?"

"I came to.." Raven began but was interrupted by the green boy putting his hand up.

"I was asking Cyborg." Beast boy said eyeing her.

"She came to warn us and turn herself in." Cyborg answered crossing his arms across his chest, sneaking glances at Raven who looked crushed emotionally. "I'm not turning her in because she is my friend."

"Are you nuts man she attacked you and Robin. She could be planning something again." Beast boy shouted getting Raven to turn away from the pair and begin to walk away.

"Raven wait." Cyborg shouted to the dark girl walking away.

"No Cyborg, I knew this was going to happen. I'm going to do what is right." Raven said slowly disappearing into a black vortex.

Cyborg watched the energy disappear taking his friend with it, he turned to the green boy who had his arms crossed glaring at the spot Raven once stood. Cyborg resisted the urge to shout and just walked away from the green boy and out the door. Beast boy stared at the spot she stood a few small drops of water told him that he was being and ass.

………………………………

Raven appeared sometime later in the place she hated most. The cavernous halls of the frozen spire where she once controlled the armies of the undead. Powerful electricity sparked off her body destroying anything it touched, slowly she walked through the passage ways destroying everything behind her slowly she made her way to the throne room. Her eyes glowed white as she glared at the cursed object, a ball of black energy escaped from her hand smashing into the throne ripping it from the floor smashing it against the back wall.

Screams echoed throughout the halls as the throne crumbled under the power of the sorceress, the walls rumbled as the Raven blasted the object into oblivion.

"If today is the beginning of the end, then let us start with a blast." Raven chuckled gathering energy into her palms. More energy surrounded her swirling around her shielding her from anything, a blast wave rocketed from harassing the ceiling to crumble and begin to fall.

The sight from outside must have been a sight to behold, Towers of ice, rock and snow crumbling from the inside out, various undead guards scrambled to escape but were crushed by the blocks falling from above. Dark energy leaked from the cracks and crevices as the towers crumbled disappearing as the monstrous buildings toppled over.

The area lay quiet after the destruction of the tower meant nothing to the world, the harsh arctic wind blew through it's remains blowing fresh snow over the remains. A dark bird circled overhead looking down at the world.


	6. Shadows

A dark bird floated through the air weaving weakly through the clouds, the site of the metropolis of Jump city appeared in view as the black form dove through the clouds. It's eyes focusing in on the symbol of justice shaped as a giant 'T'. The bird floated above the beach surrounding the structure landing gracefully on the sandy shore it began to reform into the shape of a young woman, Raven fell to the ground exhausted ignoring the pain coursing though her body.

The young woman looked up to the beautiful her mind lost in the sight of the clouds above her. A sharp pain in her right arm snapped her back to reality the dark girl looked fiercely at her limb to see that her arm was bent slightly out of regular alignment, she sighed as she knew it was broken. Blood began to seep into the sweatshirt that she wore, Raven looked away for two reasons to see if she had anymore injuries and to not look at the disturbing sight. Aside the various scrapes and cuts the only serious injury was her arm.

The world around her began to fade to black as she began to lose consciousness, to her relief the last thing she could remember was hearing a familiar voice shouting to others, She couldn't tell what they said or who they were yelling to but she felt safe knowing that someone had found her.

Elsewhere a young lich was laying on the concrete floor of their make shift base screaming in agony. Olwen lay clutching her chest as her companion stood nearby frozen in fear. The young lich trembled as the pain racked her small frame.

Lust stood nearby thinking of the reason her friend was acting in such a way, she had felt the power from their base disappear and knew Olwen had felt it. The seven generals were all connected to their lair due to them forcing parts of their own energy to create the building, if anything went wrong they would be alerted but now it seems that it was wiped completely off the map. Lust felt no more presence of her beloved home.

Olwen sat up from the floor breathing heavily her eyes glazed over, Lust was at her side immediately picking her friend up. Olwen leaned heavily on the larger girl's shoulder, looking up into Lust's crystal blue eyes she smiled weakly.

"We have to go home…. Something isn't right." Olwen said slowly as a dark mist began to form at their feet.

"I fear the time of reckoning is upon us Ira." Lust said lowering her head. The pair was consumed by the shadows leaving the barren warehouse.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to see the white ceiling tiles of the med bay of the tower. She sighed as her eyes scanned the room the curtain that surrounded her bed blocked most of her view but she could feel the presence of someone nearby.

As if on cue Beast boy moved into view a mature smirk on his face, his emerald eyes seemed clearer now than the last time she had seen him, although he looked like he had gone through hell. Bags under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept in a night or two.

Raven tried to sit up only to have his hand land on her shoulder stopping her. "What's your rush you just woke up? At least sit down and lets talk." Beast boy chuckled.

"Last time we talked you pretty much condemned me to the fate of being a monster." Raven said giving him a glare, Beast boy lowered his and looked away.

"I know, I shouldn't have treated you like that… I'm a ass. You came to us with only to try and redeem yourself and I treated you like a creature that was about to bite my head off, and when I found you on the beach when our security went off I was scared you were dead. I want to say I'm sorry… I know if it means nothing to you right now but seeing you beaten and bloody scared me to no extent." Beast boy said looking up to the amethyst orbs of Raven .

"I forgive you, but your previous actions broke something in me and I have no idea if it will ever be right again." Raven looked down at the pale sheets that covered the bed. Beast boy looked down at the floor, both titans stayed silent for sometime until Cyborg walked around the corner.

"I'm glad your awake, green bean here has been sitting nearby since he found you." Cyborg chuckled as he began to check the gothic girls vitals. "You have been out for two days. You had us worried when your powers didn't start working right away."

"Yea I sort of spent nearly all of my energy finishing something." Raven said averting her eyes from the pair and looking towards a window. Before the two boys could ask their communicators beeped.

Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm as Robin's face appeared, Cyborg instantly noticed a look of relief from the titan leader. "Cyborg get Beast boy and come to the common room we have some important news from the Justice League."

"BB is here with me, I'll try to drag his green butt from Raven's bedside but not going to be easy." Cyborg winked at Beast boy getting a scowl in return he laughed. "We will be there in a couple minutes."

"Robin out." Robin said before disappearing from the screen.

"Ok come on BB lets go and let Raven rest." Cyborg said turning towards the door.

"Yea I'm coming. I'll talk to you later Rae, I'm glad to see that you're ok." Beast boy said before bolting out the door shifting into a cheetah in mid stride.

"It's Raven, not Rae." Raven yelled as the door closed behind them. Raven struggled to get out of the bed but her limbs felt if they were made out of rubber, she relaxed slightly flopping back on the pillows looking up at the barren white ceiling. "I wonder if all that energy I expelled was worth it?" She asked nobody as she closed her eyes.

Robin stood with his arms crossed facing the intercom screen when Cyborg and Beast boy entered, the two looked up at the screen to see the original members of the Justice League on screen. The two looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"Well we are all here that can make it." Superman said getting Robin to turn around and look to the door. The two new arrivals chuckled sheepishly under the glare of the powerful heroes.

"It's ok guys. They didn't call to yell at us." Robin said with a cocky smirk. "Ok now that we are all here…"

"But we aren't where is Star?" Beast boy asked the masked leader.

"She is getting supplies with Raven." Robin forcefully winked at Beast boy.

Before Beast boy could reply Cyborg spoke up. "So what is the problem?"

"Superman briefed Raven on the epidemic that we were having with a army of "undead"." Green Lantern said calmly getting nods from the three boys. "Well there seems to be a complication."

"The armies have been going berserk since about two days ago, they are going Dawn of the dead style, remake not original." Flash almost shouted getting a couple glares from the other members.

"Yes, the creatures have been erratic since a couple days ago attacking anything and everything even their own." Martian Man hunter calmly said. "They were acting much like a hive mind, now they are seeing everything as a threat."

"Then why don't we try to contain them so they will destroy themselves." Beast boy suggested.

"We cannot do that due to the number of creatures and they just seem to regenerate as fast as they die." Superman said watching the green boy's ears wilt at his suggestion getting shot down.

"Where did these creatures come from? Do you know the leaders?" Robin asked getting the League to talk among themselves for a few seconds.

"We believe they are reanimated corpses from the ages, They all seem to be coming from the north down but we cannot search the whole arctic circle. We have sighted only five monsters that were different from the others but they appear to have vast magical resources. The other creatures wear coloured cloaks similar to Raven's and they refer each other in Latin." Wonder Woman explained.

The titans looked at each other in shock and back to the screen. "We have fought these ones in the cloaks. There are seven of them." Robin said getting nods from the league. "They wiped the floor with us, it was when Raven and Beast boy had disappeared. We fought them and many of us were hurt too badly to pursue."

"I thought there was a third that disappeared at around that time." Wonder Woman asked.

"There was… Olwen," Robin began.

"She seems to be still in their clutches." Beast boy said interrupting the masked leader. "We have been trying to figure out a way to get her back. We haven't had any luck so far."

"Ok, this has been a informative discussion. Thank you Titans." Martian Man hunter said writing something down.

"If we find anymore information we will contact you." Robin said with a small salute.

"Thank you, we hope you find your friend." Superman said as the screen went black.

The three boys let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. They glanced between each other with smirks of their faces.

"We lied to the Justice League… and got away with it." Beast boy giggled.

"Technically we didn't lie that much. Robin said the biggest one." Cyborg said getting a scowl from the masked leader. "oh by the way where is Star? Really."

"She is in her closet doing a alien ritual." Robin said scratching the back of his neck. "It seemed a little silly to say that in front of the Justice League."

"So how are we going to beat the Justice League to Olwen?" Beast boy asked getting confused looks from the two boys. "If we don't get to her first they might do something drastic and like banish her to another dimension or something."

"Your right BB, Olwen was our friend maybe she was just mislead if we give her a second chance maybe…" Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"But she only gets one chance. If she doesn't take it she is a criminal." Robin said getting a nod from the two boys.

Lust and Olwen stepped out of the portal to see their castle in ruins, the other generals were there as well picking through the debris. Lust dropped to the ground in shock tears began forming in her eyes as she looked across the wreckage. Pride stomped over to the girls and picked Olwen up by the collar, lifting the small girl off the ground.

"Look what your so called Queen did. She was the one that destroyed our chance to make this world ours." Pride bellowed in Olwen's face.

"Without the tower our control is fading, the armies will begin to deteriorate and will be lost." Gluttony said standing up from the chunk of wall he was sitting on. "Our magical focus point has been destroyed with that so is our hope."

"There is only one answer to this problem." Greed looking over to the lich girl. "We have to kill the queen."

"What! I won't let you!" Olwen shouted struggling to get free from the monstrous creature that held her. "I won't let you lay a finger on Raven!"

"You won't have a choice…" A familiar voice echoed behind the dark haired girl. A sharp indescribable pain coursed through her body before Pride dropped her to her knees, the undead girl looked down to her chest to see a black blade piercing through her rib cage. "This is the second time this body has killed you. For shame."

Olwen's was tossed to the side freeing her from the blade, holding the hole in her chest Olwen looked up into the face of a biohazard protection suit, behind the plexi-glass face shield she saw the face of the man she hated more than anything else in the world. Her father.

"You cheap bastard." Olwen coughed proping herself against a flat rock.

"Where is all that 'I'm going to destroy that body'. All talk I guess." Edward Ingarfield laughed as he watched Olwen bleed. "You all follow me from now, now move out."

Lust rushed over to Olwen and began to franticlly try to help her friend. She didn't notice the looming shadow over top of her. Olwen weakly tried to warn her by pointing but coughed up a portion of blood.

"She is a lost cause leave her." Pride bellowed grabbing Lusts shoulder, Lust shook out of the grasp and glared at the larger man.

"You bastard I'm helping her until I can't anymore." Lust yelled getting a sigh from the mammoth man.

"You silly Banshee, your choice." Pride turned shouldering his massive weapon.

Lust turned back to Olwen not noticing the whistling come at her, with one swift chop Lust's body dropped in front of her friend her head landed a few feet away with sickening splat. Pride laughed he shook the blood from the massive blade.

"She made her choice. It was to die with you." Pride laughed ignoring tears welling up in Olwen's eyes.

The remaining generals walked away lead by the monster. Olwen looked up to the sky and the first time in her life she prayed. Prayed for Lust's soul and the protection of the titans.

Raven's eyes snapped open a sharp pain burned in her chest, holding tightly to covers she instinctively looked to the north.

"Olwen's in trouble." Raven looked out the window sorrowfully. "If it's trouble for her, chances its coming for me."


	7. Hope?

Raven breathed heavily as she leaned against a wall a mere twenty feet from the entrance to the common room. The rather short trip from the medical room had taken a lot more out of her than she had thought, she struggled to move once again but her legs would have none of it. Raven groaned as she slid to the floor exhausted her goal in site.

"You would think after that all I have done, a walk down a hallway is the thing that stops me." She panted looking towards the steel doors.

The doors suddenly slid open to reveal Cyborg and Robin, Raven noticed they were talking about something but she couldn't concentrate, the pair turned away from the dark girl not noticing her. Raven's eyes widened realizing that they never noticed she let a weak cough, instantly the two boys stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear something?" Robin asked the larger boy.

"Yea it sounded like it.. Holy shit. What are you doing out of bed." Cyborg said turning and noticed the crumpled form. Cyborg rushed over to the dark girl picking her up quickly. "You shouldn't be out of bed Raven your far too weak."

"I found that out the hard way." Raven panted. " But I had to tell you I know where Olwen is and I think she is in trouble."

The two boys looked at each other and back to Raven. "We will find her don't worry." Cyborg said starting to walk down the hallway.

"I know that's why I'm coming with you." Raven said getting the boys to shake their hands.

"You are too weak to make this trip." Robin said getting a weak glare from the dark girl.

"I can rest in the ship, I know where she is. You would have no way of finding her if I stayed here." Raven said awkwardly putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok we need you to come along, but what about the ship it is going to be packed if six of us are crammed in there." Robin said getting a chuckle from Cyborg. "What's so funny?"

"I have been working on a project off and on for a couple years now. It's one of our older ship turned into a troop carrier. I started building it after the brotherhood incident, it isn't as fast as our other ships but it can hold nineteen Titans that's including the five piloting." Cyborg said opening the medical bay doors.

"What did you call it this time? T-carrier T-craft?" Raven asked rolling her eyes.

"Nope, I didn't want to get into the T-whatever funk so I haven't named it yet. I was thinking Pelican or maybe Albatross." Cyborg said scratching his chin after laying Raven down.

"When can it be ready?" Robin asked.

"Give me a hour maybe a hour and a half to run some system checks and fuel her up." Cyborg thought about it.

"I'll help maybe it will cut some time off of it. Raven you stay in bed." Robin said starting out the door.

"Aye aye captain." Raven said saluting Robin getting a chuckle from Cyborg.

"Be good." Cyborg said shaking a finger at Raven as he turned to the door. "Rest up it will be a bit before we will lift off."

………………………………**...**

The airship floated through the clouds gracefully like a large bird. The ship was a copy of a bomber type plane built out of the remains of "bits and pieces" Cyborg had put together. It's unfinished exterior shined as the sun reflected off the unpainted metal of the giant single wing design, the genius Cyborg had put cabins where the bombs would have been stored in a ship of this size, it's cockpit was large but it could not hold all five titans inside so Cyborg elected that he would take navigation and plotting the course in a room just off the cockpit.

Starfire clapped joyfully as she looked out the side window to the landscape below. Her mood changed as she noticed the rolling fields began to grow darker as if decaying or destroyed by fire. The desecrated lands gave way to snowy wilderness, curiously she looked to her friends.

Robin's determined glare was back, earlier this week his face had brightened when Raven was found it had returned back to scowl that she knew well meant no time for enjoyment. Beast boy had a look of stress yet relief his happy-go lucky attitude gone for the moment. Although she could not see Cyborg from where she was sitting Starfire knew that the large boy was proud of his creation and worried for his friends. Raven perplexed the young princess, even though her friend was resting in the chair beside her she had a small smile on her face, Raven never had a smile. Starfire sighed and watched the scenery.

"Where are we going? There isn't anything out here." Beast boy whined over the intercom.

"Raven told me that just north of the old tower up here should be our target." Cyborg answered.

"But this place is a wasteland… I should have brought a thicker coat." Beast boy whined again.

"Beast boy you can transform into any animal… turn into a penguin or something, and don't you dare say …." Robin answered but was interrupted by.

"Are we there yet?" from the green boy.

"We really need to keep him muted when we take these trips." Cyborg said turning off Beast boy's communications.

"You haven't learned now you never will." yawned Raven as she sat up in her seat. "We should be reaching the target any minute now."

The ship soared over a small mountain range earning gasps from the Titans, the remains of a large building scattered over a couple square mile area. The ship banked circling the ruins, Cyborg scanned the area quickly.

"We got only one creature down there. I can't identify what it is." Cyborg announced through the intercom.

"Let's get down there and get a closer look." Robin ordered.

………………………………**...**

The titans stepped out of the craft slowly the icy wind whipping around them. Quickly Beast boy shifted into a bloodhound and sniffed the air, changing back he pointed towards the wind.

"I smell a lot of blood this way. It was hard to tell but it sounded like movement that way too."

"Titans split up and if you find anything call the others." Robin ordered getting nods from the teens.

Cyborg and Robin went together, Beast boy and Starfire, and Raven floated carefully alone. The teens searched every rock carefully until Starfire looked around nearly destroyed pillar. Starfire saw a shadowy monster standing over top of a body and blood coating the ground, the alien princess let out a loud scream making the shadowy creature bolt from its prize for cover.

Starfire quickly flew over to the body to see if it was her lost friend only to see a decapitated body with it's chest ripped open it's pink robe stained with freezing blood. She sighed as she realized it wasn't Olwen, Beast boy soon arrived sniffing the air. Shifting out of form he placed a hand on the alien's shoulder.

"I heard you scream is something holy crap!" Beast boy shouted noticing the body. "We got to call Robin."

Starfire nodded weakly and pulled out the communicator. Robin's picture along with Raven's appeared. "We have found something I believe we are at the west side of the structure. Come quick there was a creature here and we do not know where it has gotten to."

Breast boy quickly shifted into a polar bear and growled at a pile of broken walls, a heavy breathing coming from a crevice made Starfire ready herself for a attack. The creature slowly appeared crawling on all fours a tattered dirty bloodstained pink cloak covered it's body masking what it was, the creature growled at the larger bear and alien.

"We found the creature and it appears angry at us." Starfire added before turning off her communicator.

The creature quickly rushed at the pair growling and snarling. A quick swat from Beast boy's massive paws rolled the beast away. Beast boy charged at the fiend as it was standing back up, it quickly rolled out of the way and using some debris corrected itself and pounced on Beast boy's back. The shape shifter quickly morphed into a armadillo and rolled away as the area was lit up with green blasts from Starfire.

The creature slowly stood up from the onslaught blood seeped from under the cloak. It started to run away only to have it's path blocked by two titans, it turned around to see two more titans. It growled as it looked like it was looking back and forth at the titans.

"You looked like you were handling it quite well without us." Cyborg commented readying his sonic cannon, Starfire giggled. "Lets take this thing down."

"I don't think you will have to." Raven's voice echoed around the group.

A circle of black energy surrounded the creature making a large dome capturing it. Raven appeared quickly afterwards from behind Beast boy and Starfire. The creature reeled back from the walls of black energy almost knowing what would happen if it contacted it.

"I know this creature as do all of you." Raven calmly said leaning on Starfire. "It's Olwen."

The titans shook their heads. "No way that thing is Olwen." Beast boy said proudly. "I would have smelled her. That thing don't smell like her."

"It does not act like friend Olwen. It acts like a Zorknarf from Rigel 12." Starfire said getting confused looks from the titans. "Well it does."

"BB and Star are right that thing isn't acting human." Cyborg said pointing at the dome.

"Remember when Olwen said she goes a little crazy around blood?" Robin said calmly giving a cocky smirk to Raven. "Maybe this is it."

Raven nodded earning confused looks from the remaining titans.

"Olwen is a lich. One of her weaknesses is she losses herself to the undead side when she sees blood. There is plenty of it behind us." Raven said pointing over her shoulder.

"So how do we turn her back?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure…. The book never said anything about how to turn them back." Raven said sheepishly.

"Maybe we do the withdrawing. If she is away from the cause it might make her change to herself." Starfire said with a smile.

"It's worth a shot. I got some restraints in the ship we can keep her chained up until she calms down." Cyborg said rushing to the ship.

"I think we should bury the body over here." Beast boy motioned behind him. "At least give them a peaceful rest."

"Beast boy you and I will do that. You two can watch Olwen." Robin said getting a nod from the two girls.

The boys left leaving the two girls and a growling hissing creature that was a girl. Starfire tilted her head curiously watching the undead girl's movements.

"How will we calm her down so that we can restrain her?"

"Good point if I let the barrier down she will more than likely bolt or worse." Raven answered.

A dark image of zombie Olwen feasting on Robin's brain ran through Starfire's mind. "No we must not let her eat the brains."

"Ok…. Well I'm going to try something. Go grab big rock over there we can use it to knock her out." Raven said pointing to a pile of rubble.

Starfire lifted a massive pillar getting a shake of Raven's head, the alien chuckled and quickly smashed the debris into smaller parts. Holding a rather large rock Starfire readied herself for Raven's plan.

"Ok this is a little primitive but lets see if it works, I'm going to let a hole the size of the rock into the shield. Aim for the back of her head." Raven said getting a nod from Star. "One… two… three… go!"

Starfire hurled the rock into the small opening in the shield at the turned Olwen, a loud crack was heard as the projectile bounced off the undead girl's head. The two girls watched as their target staggered back and forth dazed until it collapsed to the ground face first.

"Um… I think that worked a little too well." Raven commented dryly to the alien.

"Yes and I held back for I did not want to crush her head." Starfire poked her fingertips together nervously.

Cyborg turned the corner with shackles in tow to see Starfire poking Olwen's body with a stick and Raven sitting on a rock nearby.

"I'm not going to ask…. Just help me put the restraints on." Cyborg said looking at the drooling corpse.

………………………………**...**

The ship flew quickly towards Jump, all of the titans nervous about their cargo. Their once ally turned into a ferocious beast. Raven turned towards the other and sighed, quickly standing up from her chair she turned and walked towards the cockpits exit. Beast boy noticed her movement and turned to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Olwen. Someone needs to check if she is ok after getting knocked out." Raven replied.

"Be careful…she might still be a little…" Beast boy stuck out his tongue and twirled his finger near his ear.

Raven's eyes narrowed to a glare she quickly turned away and slammed the metal door. The other titans looked at a confused Beast boy. The green boy tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"I don't know what is wrong with her I was just worried she might get hurt."

Robin and Starfire sighed dramatically at the confused boy.

………………………………**...**

Olwen awoke suddenly from a wave a water splashing her in the face. The undead girl began to cough and wave her arms franticly, when she stopped she looked up to a hard glare from Raven who held a small bucket. Olwen looked up confused at the piercing glare.

"What is going on? Where are we?"

"We are somewhere over the pacific ocean right about now in a prototype craft." Raven watched panic course through Olwen. "In a boat."

Raven sighed she had forgot about Olwen's fear of flying, the undead girl relaxed a little.

"Anyways… we are bringing you back to the tower, It's a strange story. All I really want to know is what happened to Lust?" Raven said kneeling down to Olwen's level. "We found you and her… she was beheaded and it appeared that you had started eating her."

Tears began to well up in Olwen's eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Reaching up to wipe her eyes her hands caught as the chains connected through a metal loop in the floor. A distraught whimper come from the girl as Raven watched her carefully.

"All I remember is my father appeared stabbed me in the back, Lust tried to help me and she was killed by Pride." Olwen managed to say through whimpers.

"How could she die she was a banshee, she didn't really have a physical form." Raven asked handing Olwen a towel, which she used to blow her nose.

"Undead are weak to blows to the head. Beheading is instant redeath, we are weak to concussive blasts too. It's a reason I try to stay away from Cyborg." Olwen sobbed.

"Does every undead know this?"

"I would think so, If they don't they haven't been undead for long, or they haven't fought much as undead." Olwen said looking up to see Raven starting to walk away. "Raven… what did I do to wear these?" Olwen asked shaking the chains.

"You lost yourself." Raven said going through the steel door leaving the undead girl in the hold.

Raven stepped into the cockpit and quickly sat down on the chair with a small smirk on her face. Robin turned to the dark girl.

"What did you learn?"

"A way to save us all. We have to notify the justice league A.S.A.P." Raven said getting a smile from the fearless leader.


	8. End game pt 1

Back at the tower the Titans had begun preparations to protect against anything from their undead opponent. Thanks to Olwen's information they had Cyborg busy at work, the previous defences were improved immensely nothing living or dead was going to get to the island without the Titans knowing it. Robin had ordered Starfire to place some sensors around the outskirts of the city to notify them of any threats. Beast boy was cleaning out the mess that Olwen had made during the trip… apparently that even though Raven had lied Olwen's stomach didn't believe her.

Robin stood in front of the large screen in the common room monitoring anything and everything, after his conversation with the Justice league they told him they would be outfitting their members with countermeasures for the undead menace. He rubbed his temples anxiously as all the information sunk in.

There was going to be a large battle soon and he knew it, but what to do for the people of the city.

The leader sighed and began to pace the floor, the Titans couldn't protect everyone. He also couldn't trust everyone to take precautions. He was stuck in the "hero's dilemma" as Raven had said earlier that day. Suddenly he his head bolted upright, Where is Raven?

Robin opened up a map of the tower the locators worked great, he saw a orange 'SF' outside the tower, a blue 'C' in Cyborg's room, a green 'BB' in the hanger, a red 'R' in the common room, and a black 'R' down in the holding cells. The metal on his boots clicked loudly as he headed down to 'death row' as Beast boy called it, Robin stood in the elevator tapping his foot impatiently thoughts coursed through his head of Raven's reasons to be down there.

"She is probably just down here checking on Olwen." Robin said aloud as the doors slid open to the basement levels, sighing he walked down the cement passages to the holding cells.

Raven stood in front of a large one sided pane of reinforced glass watching the person inside with a look of almost pity. Robin walked calmly up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, Raven jumped at the touch.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Robin said with a small smirk.

"You're being cheap Robin." Raven replied looking back to the girl in the cell. "What do you know about Olwen's family?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well when I asked her what happened on the ship she said that her father had stabbed her in the back and left her for dead."

"That's impossible." Robin chuckled getting a raised eyebrow from Raven. "Olwen's dad, Edward Ingarfield is dead. He died in prison by stabbing a year and a half after he was sentenced for twelve manslaughter charges and multiple other minor charges."

"You have seen and fought the undead before and you are saying someone else can't be raised from the dead." Raven countered.

"Touché, but how does she know her own father? I thought you told us that she was 'killed' when she was like two. I don't remember much when I was two years old." Robin replied.

"I don't know but why would she lie?"

"Maybe she was abandoned by her friends, after a argument." Robin said looking at Raven, she face was cold and hard to read. A uneasy silence was between the two.

"I don't think she was, She never gave off the feeling for lying. I trust her story and if she is lying I'll take responsibility." Raven said looking into the cell at Olwen. "She is the reason I was born in the first place, it is the least I could do to make up to her."

"I trust you Raven, just don't worry yourself sick." Robin patted her shoulder before turning away.

"I should say the same thing about you." Raven said as Robin entered the elevator giving her a cocky smirk. Raven sighed and turned her attention back to the prisoner.

………………………………**...**

Olwen sat in the small cell eyeing the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, memories rushed through her head.

Beast boy and her laughing at a prank they had set up going off splashing Cyborg with glue and feathers, another image of the pair running away from the angry boy laughing the whole way. Images of giggling Starfire dragging Olwen into a clothing store, a follow up image of Starfire waving a makeshift fan over a exhausted Olwen. Images of Starfire laying in a small crater blood seeping out of her wounds, and the broken window where Olwen had thrown her love out of.

Robin and Olwen stood across from in the titans gym, next image was Olwen with a ice pack on her face and Robin scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Cyborg and Olwen sat in the stands of the Jump city

Coliseum laughing as the players on the ice battled each other, next memory washed over her was her and Cyborg brawling over the results of the score. The images of Robin's broken body and Cyborg's powered down state.

Raven was dominant in Olwen's mind, the dark girl was her greatest rival yet greatest friend. Various images of Raven and Olwen reading books together, Olwen being taught spells by Raven. The various fights and usual results of Olwen being beaten by the Dark girl. Images of Raven sitting on the cold throne of the undead leadership.

Olwen began to cry as the memories flooded her mind, the good and the bad. Slowly looking up to the large glass wall, the undead girl stood up and shuffled over to the wall the chains around her feet rattling as she moved.

"If someone is out there can you please answer a question." Olwen asked the one sided glass.

A long silence made the undead girl a little awkward, until a muffled female voice said "What is it?".

"What will you do with me, I'm a enemy by now. I attacked you all, I kidnapped Raven in a way, and most likely I killed people in my mindlessness."

"We haven't decided, it is either going to jail or being turned over to the Justice League for them to decide."

"Oh, well I would like to at least say I'm sorry. I know it won't mean anything. You welcomed me into your home and I betrayed you, for people that are the same as me." Olwen sighed. "People that went and stabbed me in the back… literally."

"Karma is a cruel mistress." said the voice getting a small smirk from Olwen.

"That she is, that she is." Olwen said rolling her eyes, growing serious for a second Olwen bowed her head. "I have one more thing to say if it isn't too much."

"What is it?"

"Beast boy should use less water when cleaning." A devilish smirk spread across Olwen's lips, the Titan on the other side of the glass eyes widened as Olwen's figure began to melt away.

………………………………**...**

Beast boy groaned loudly as he dipped the mop into the bucket again splashing water all over the steel floor. His voice echoed through the hold getting him to chuckle, the echo masking the sounds the figure behind him was making.

"Why am I cleaning this up. Cyborg was the one that wanted to take a plane. He knew Olwen got sick on planes…. Or was it she was afraid of them. Oh well he should be cleaning this up not me." Beast boy grumbled to himself.

Looking down at the puddle of water Beast boy's eyes widened as it began to freeze, quickly turning around his emerald eyes met the pale blue eyes of Olwen. Beast boy backed slowly away from the undead girl chuckling.

"Dude you scared me there for a second. Are you here to help me clean or do you have something you need to tell me?" Beast boy said scratching the back of his neck.

"I wanted to say sorry." Olwen said raising her hand to him.

A blast of cold air pushed Beast boy back slamming him into the cold wall at the hold. Ice began to form around Beast boy's ankles and wrists binding him. The green boy struggled ferociously against the bonds only to look up to the undead girl in from of him.

"Why are you doing this Olwen. We just saved you from becoming a monster." Beast boy shouted.

"I'm sorry, you will get in my way. Tell the others not to follow, I will destroy those back stabbing bastards myself…" Olwen said coldly, her head tilted to the side as a evil smirk spread across her lips. " And then we can be together again."

Laughing as she exited the craft, she walked calmly to the hanger doors. Blowing a small kiss to the green boy trapped in the ship earning a growl from the changeling, who struggled against the bonds. The undead girl taunted the green boy not noticing the black portal opening behind her.

"Azarath Metrion Sepirantae" Raven chanted punching a shocked Olwen in the back, a bright flash erupted from the two figures as the spell took effect, a small cloud of grey smoke covered the pair.

Beast boy struggled to look through the cloud to see the two girls, suddenly a small figure came rolling out of the smoke landing flat on her back was a small child. The girl had blonde hair and pigtails she wore a light grey cloak that covered her entire body, her light blue eyes told Beast boy instantly who it was…

"Olwen, is a kid?" Beast boy said confused a little, Suddenly Raven jumped out of the smoke landing beside the small girl back to the changeling.

"This is bad…" Raven muttered as a Red cloaked figure stepped out of the smoke cackling in a inhuman voice.

"What is going on?" Beast boy shouted finally breaking his bonds, quickly he stood beside Raven in a defensive position.

"The spell I cast was supposed to test if that was a doppelganger or not, I didn't figure it would do something like this." Raven answered.

"And what exactly is going on? It looks like you shrunk Olwen and made a evil version." Beast boy said pointing to the two figures, Raven smirked.

"I think I did something much worse." Raven said as the red cloaked figure advanced on the pair.


	9. End Game pt 2

Raven stared at the red cloaked figure, the air crackled with energy between the two sorceresses. The dark titan felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the the figure advanced forward. Quickly Raven raised her arm and shot a blast of magic out slamming into the cloaked figure, it reeled back from the force skidding back and out of the aircraft.

"Yeah that got her." Beast boy cheered, Raven just shook her head.

"No it didn't, quick shift out of that and get a hold of Robin. We have a real problem down here and I doubt that we can handle it." Raven said charging up a ball of energy.

The shape shifter quickly morphed into a gorilla shattering the ice and returned to his human form. Reaching for his communicator all he got was air, Beast boy's eyes widened as he searched his belt franticly.

Raven glanced at him quickly. "Come on call Robin. We don't have time to play around."

"Um... I don't have my communicator. I must have sat it down somewhere." Beast boy sheepishly chuckled.

A disturbing laugh came from outside the ship as the figure came into view. "A little birdie and a changeling in a box. I wonder how you will taste." A unholy growl came for under the hood.

"You won't touch either of us monster." Beast boy shouted shifting into a green bull and charging the red cloak.

The figure tried to move away but the green beast's horn caught the fluttering fabric pulling her with him into a nearby shelf. Tools and parts crashed to the floor as the pair slammed into the shelves. Beast boy smirked as he shifted into a kangaroo and hopped backwards quickly, the figure lashed out but was buried in the metal and plastic.

"Oh yeah I rule." Beast boy cheered as he shifted back to human form.

A bandaged hand burst from the rubble lifting its form out. Olwen stood in front of Beast boy once again but she was different... Her red cloak was torn, her dark hair now a pale Grey it had lost its luster and shine. A single pale blue eye could be seen through the tangled locks, her jaw dangled lifelessly attached by skin on one side of her face. Bandages wrapped around her bony frame that was exposed from underneath her ragged cloak.

"Eeeew you really let yourself go Olwen." Beast boy joked as Raven rushed to his side.

"No time for joking around. Take off her head." Raven shouted grabbing a sledge hammer from the pile of tools.

"What! I'm not going to do that to Olwen, she is a frie.." Beast boy said before he was blasted by a cold wind blowing him and Raven across the garage.

The pair landed with a thump a black shield going up as the sledge and other tools crashed down around them. Raven let down a light shield as the last of the tools fell to the floor. The dark titan turned to the changeling with a glare.

"That thing isn't Olwen. Well at least not the one we know. The spell I did I believe separated her into Ira the personification of the sin wrath."

"oh... I thought it would be bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured that if she is the personification of wrath wouldn't she be like a thousand feet tall fire and all that junk." Beast boy said picking himself up and brushing off his jumpsuit.

"Things aren't always what they seem."

The abomination of their friend lurched forward dragging its right leg growling as it made its way forward. The pair looked at each other curiously watching at the monster in front of them. Beast boy walked up to her and placed his hand on her forehead and kept his arm extended. The creature lashed out at his stomach with mindless swipes and threatening growls.

Beast boy chuckled as he looked back to Raven. "It's like the jocks and nerds in high school movies.... except I'm the jock for once."

Beast boy's chuckles stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Slowly he looked back to the source of his discomfort to see Olwen's decaying face biting the side of his hand. Blood began to stain his gloves as he stood shocked staring at the scene. A bolt of black energy blasted the corpse from the now greener superhero.

"See what happens when your careless."

"I'm going to turn into one of her aren't I. Eat human and animal flesh like a mindless but sexy zombie." Beast boy said grabbing his wound.

"Not at all."

"What do you mean, I was bitten by a zombie. All the movies say that I will become one."

"She isn't a 'zombie' like that. Not to mention not all facts from movies are true." Raven said sending another blast towards the undead creature who rolled away.

"How do you know?" Beast boy asked with a glare.

"None of my books say that zombies are created that way... they are souls that were raised from the dead for the crimes they did during their time alive. Thieves, pirates, murderers, and stuff like that would be zombies." Raven explained calmly.

"Oh well... it hurt." Beast boy said looking at his hand.

"I'm sure it did. Now can I get a little help." Raven commented sending another blast out making the undead skid back.

"I'm wondering why she isn't using magic." Beast boy said before shifting into a bull for another charge at his opponent.

Raven stopped her assault on the undead and started looking around. 'Beast boy was right if this was Olwen's dark side she should have magic to spare why is she attacking physically.' That is when she saw it, a second red cloaked figure holding a large ball of blueish white energy over her head about to throw it. Raven lined up her eyes she was looking at Beast boy and the doppelgänger.

"Beast boy watch out!" Raven shouted bolting towards the green skinned boy.

"Die mortal." The figure shouted as it released it's energy.

Beast boy turned almost as if in slow motion a four letter word already on his lips, as he watched the energy ball coming towards him knowing there was no way to escape he felt a pair of arms around his waist and then a feeling of cold air all around him.

A bright flash of light erupted from ball as it hit it's target blinding the cloaked figure for a few seconds as the ball exploded opening a giant hole in the floor and back wall. The monster let out a inhuman cackle as it walked towards the gaping maw.

"Two pests out of the way. Now to take care of some personal business." The undead creature cackled as it walked out into the outside world.

…**.....................................................**

The tower rumbled making Robin jump from his seat, papers scattered as the table shook. Cupboards opened spilling their contents, glass shattering as it hit the floor. The masked leader looked from his spot at the destruction his eyes narrowed as he turned his back towards where he once sat.

Cyborg and Starfire burst through the doors with terrified looks on their faces. The common room was a complete mess and in the center of the room near the main computer stood Robin, his back to them.

"What was that? A earthquake?" Cyborg asked getting a head shake from his leader.

"It was Olwen." Raven said stepping through a portal with a scratched up changeling's arm draped over her shoulders. "I screwed up and did a spell to stop her from attacking Beast boy and she did this."

"So our troubles just got worse. The proximity grid Starfire put up is getting set off." Robin said turning towards his team.

"Great what else can go wrong?" Beast boy groaned as images of creatures from horror films appeared on the giant screen.

Zombies,skeletons, demons and other abominations marched through the streets a wave of destruction in their wake. Civilians ran away as police fired at the creatures to little effect, the chaos was maddening.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the screens as the horrors killed anything in their path. One image lit up in a blueish light, a second later the monsters and civilians stood frozen in mid step a ragged red cloaked figure stepped into the view of the camera and walked calmly through the statues. Starfire pointed to the image drawing everyones attention to her hand.

"There is friend Olwen. She is helping stop the monsters in the city."

"She isn't a friend anymore Star, she just froze everything... looks like she is searching for something." Robin looked at the image closely, the red hood seemed to examine each monster before smashing them into shards. "It doesn't matter we need to stop this. Titans Go!"

The titans bolted from the room each knowing this was not going to be a easy battle.

**........................................**

**Sorry for the long time without a update. I hope you enjoy this and I plan on wrapping this story up soon. Again I am very sorry, real life is a pain when your muse sort of gets up and leaves.  
**


	10. End Game pt 3

The titans looked out of the garage as a dark beam of energy rocketed into the sky from somewhere in the city. Four of them stared in awe of the display, Raven glared at it her eye full of venom.

"We need to get there and quick. That amount of energy is never a good thing."

"Your right Raven. Titans lets move." Robin ordered getting into the vehicle.

The T-car skidded to a stop in downtown Jump. Monsters from the deepest darkest parts of the mind seemed to surround the vehicle, the five teens in the car nodded briefly to each other before rushing out into the horde. The skeletal minions were crushed by the blasts of blue energy ripping past them, limbs and other body parts flew as explosive disks and star bolts went off. The Titans knew the creatures could not feel and it was a time of life and death.

"Defensive positions Titans!" Robin shouted getting the five to group up back to back in a small pentagon shape, the horde surrounded them dark looks in their eyes.

"We can't keep this up Robin. We need a plan." Cyborg shouted blasting another creature.

"I'm working on one if we can hold them off for a little bit longer." Robin said cracking a skeleton with his Bo staff.

The horde began to slow as they watched their comrades fall, the Titans watched as a foul creature stepped through the crowd. The monster stood fifteen feet tall it's body was covered in stitched on body parts. Arms sprouted out of various parts a large fire hydrant on a pipe was in one of its hands, it swung it violently cleaving anything in it's path.

"I don't remember having one of those in the army." Raven deadpanned as the monster advanced.

The Titans shivered as it charged at them, from nowhere a small disk whizzed through the air embedding it in the creature exploding on impact. Chunks of rotten flesh splattered everywhere, the Titans looked for its source. The dark mask of Slade stood on a fire escape more discs in his clutched hand.

"I'm not going to let this city be destroyed by corpses unless they are controlled by me." The villain bellowed as his robots began to pour out from every nook and cranny. The robots slashed at the creatures breaking their ranks.

"Why are you helping us Slade?" Robin glared at the masked man.

"We all have reasons to fight Robin. I want to rule this city, this is more of a coincidence dear Robin. The other ones you have locked up are also fighting for their own reasons. Mostly due to if this place is a graveyard who will they steal from." Slade answered punching a ghoul crushing its skull. "Our goals may be different but nobody wants this city ruled by the dead."

Robin glared at the villain. "Robin let it go. His bots are helping us win this and we have to find Olwen and the other sins." Raven shouted at the masked leader.

"Your right. Slade I hate to say this but do you have this area covered?" Robin asked bitterly.

"Yes, go stop this nonsense so we can go back to killing each other like old times." Slade said throwing a ghoul into another.

"Good luck." Robin said with a smirk, leaving the villain to the horde.

…**...................................................................**

Olwen floated calmly through the frozen street statues of humans and undead alike adorned the sidewalks and streets, frozen in expressions of horror and rage. A serene state despite the war all around in the city. The lich landed softly on the icy pavement in front of the large triangle pizza shop, frost was crawling up the side of the building giving it a lonely look.

Cracking of ice made Olwen turn towards the figures behind her. The purple, orange, brown, gold and green cloaks instantly told her who it was. The creatures that betrayed her and left her for dead. A twinge of rage coursed through her body.

"So Ira you lived after all. I guess we will have to kill you again and see if it works." Pride bellowed dropped his Axe head to the ground shattering the ice.

"I guess we have the same objective then Superbia. We want each other dead and only one of us can finish our objective." Olwen said materializing the black claymore to her hand.

"I guess so. You guys continue with the ransacking, I'll take care of this whelp." Pride said lifting his massive blade. The others nodded vanishing in a puff of black mist. "I will enjoy destroying you."

"That makes two of us." Olwen pointed the blade to him a glare in her remaining eye.

The two charged, their blades whistling in the air. Sparks erupted from them as they collided, the massive blades grazed each other cleaving armor and cloth away from the targets. Both jumped back with a smirk crimson staining the ice below them.

…**.....................................................**

The Titans rushed down streets looking for their enemies, a whistling sound made Beast boy grab the masked leaders cape pulling him backwards as a arrow whizzed by his nose. Robin stood shocked for moment looking back at the green boy.

"Thanks."

"No problem man." Beast boy smirked.

"You missed Acedia." A voice came to the left of the titans, the Titans looked towards a green and brown cloaked figures. The brown one held a large crossbow as he sat on the ground, he just shrugged at the other figure and slowly added another bolt into his weapon.

"Well there is two of them, we can take these two they are the weakest." Raven said a green gloved hand stopped her as her hands glowed black.

"I'll take care of these two, you guys get the others." Robin said motioning them to go.

"Not alone you will not." Starfire said floating beside him, her eyes glowed in anger.

"Well you look like your ready so lets go. Find the others and stop them." Robin ordered drawing his staff.

The other three titans nodded and ran off to their targets. Robin smirked looking at the green cloaked figure, Starfire was already aiming up the brown one with a starbolt.

"I'm so happy I get something that Avaritia doesn't have." The green one chuckled as he drew a silver scythe from his cloak, the brown one grunted firing at the alien.

Starfire blasted the projectile with ease a smirk on her face, a small puff of smoke erupted from it covering the aliens vision for a split second but that was all that they needed. Skeletal hands burst from the ground and began to claw and grab her ankles. The tameranian princess screamed and began blasting the earth with bolts.

Robin turned to Starfire panicked only to have the highly polished blade of the scythe block his view. He back peddled as the green figure swung the massive weapon at him. Its blind swings left many openings for Robin to make his move, a swift vertical swing by the green cloaked monster embedded the weapon in the concrete. Robin smirked as he gave a roundhouse kick the the figures head sending him crashing into a parked car.

Robin turned to the alien princess, she floated higher in the air throwing green blasts at the brown cloaked figure only to have a wall of bones rise up and block the attacks. The brown figured yawned as he loaded another bolt into his weapon, aiming for her. The bolt grazed her arm earning a screech and a small spurt of blood.

The figure chuckled reloading only to have his gloved hand grabbed by a gauntleted hand. He slowly looked up into the burning emerald eyes of a angry alien. Starfire hauled back and gave a hay maker to the figures face, a pop was heard as the robed figure was thrown from his spot smashing into the pavement twenty feet away.

Starfire breathed a sigh only to look at a skeletal arm in her hand. The figure began to stir his hood discarded, a bare skull greeted the alien his jaw dangled from one side cracks laced the bone. Teeth dropped to the ground as he sat up and tried to adjust his jaw with his only hand. Starfire watched shocked for a few moments before shaking her hand and charging at the creature, a starbolt glowing in her hand. Skeletal hands rose from the ground grabbing at the young princess stopping her mere inches from her target. It tried to smirk as the hands clawed at Starfire, only to have the young princess smirk herself. Starfire released the starbolt the energy ball collided with the figures neck exploding, a lifeless skull landed a distance away smoking, the robed body dropped to the ground into a pile.

"Nooooo Acedia. You monsters killed him." the green figure shouted drawing the two titans to him, Starfire brushed off the bones as Robin stood in a defensive stance. "I will kill you for him. I Invidia will have your heads." The green cloaked figure ripped off the robe to reveal shining silver plate armor a decaying face was inside the shining helmet, he drew his scythe back and charged at the pair with a mighty roar.

…**.............................................**

Three titans skidded to a stop a pair of cloaked figures stood a few yards away, a golden and a orange cloaked figures. Raven shuddered as she recognized the pair, Greed or Avaritia in gold and Gula or gluttony in orange. Cracking knuckles made her turn towards Cyborg.

"So we meet again. I hope you like the taste of my fist better this time mister orange." Cyborg smirked at the bulbous monster.

"Cyborg we have to get to the energy." Raven tried to stop her large friend.

"I'm sure you are the one that can stop it I have a grudge with the pumpkin over there." Cyborg said pointing to the large monster.

Beast boy stepped in front of Cyborg and smirked. "I can't let it be a unfair fight. Lets rock these two." Cyborg chuckled at the green boy.

"Fine I will go ahead. You two better not die on me."

"You care, I'm touched." The boys said in unison with a chuckle. "Get going we can handle these losers."

Raven nodded before vanishing into a black portal.

"Now that the ladies is out of the.. ooof." The gold cloak flapped open and its figure rushed out cutting Beast boy off with a swift punch to the gut. The green boy skidded backwards as the golden cloak flapped concealing its master.

"BB you alright." Cyborg asked his sonic cannon humming to life.

"Ya golden boy is faster than I thought."

"You have no idea." the gold figure said tearing away his shroud to reveal his form, a skinny tall figure small golden plates covered his body. A pair of large daggers were attached to his belt, a golden helmet much like a mask from the pharaohs mummified corpse. "I had to run away from Black Adam... you have no chance whelp."

"Never underestimate nature." Beast boy smirked shifting into large panther swiping at the golden enemy.

He dodged stepping back and smirking not noticing the changeling shifting into a donkey and rearing back with his hind legs. Greed was thrown back a pair of hoof prints in his chest plates.

A sonic blast ripped past the two dueling slamming into a monstrous orange cloak. The beast staggered back groaning, clutching its gut. A blue a silver blur slammed into the cloak pushing it back into a ready wall. A pair of clammy hands gripped Cyborgs shoulders as a second pair slammed into his gut, the beast tossed the metallic teen away earning sparks as his steel feet skidded on pavement.

"What the hell are you?" Cyborg asked getting a grunt.

"I am the lord of gluttony, I have decided that my old self did not suit my status so I became what you would call a Abomination. I sense much information in you... I hunger for it." his voice deep turned into a low growl as he advanced on Cyborg.

"Well hunger for this." Cyborg lifted his cannon and fired. The blast ripped through the beast tearing away its cover to reveal his disfigured flesh. Muscle and bones stitched onto his bulbous body, his skin turning a ashen color as his body struggled to reject its 'improvements'. Cyborg let loose another barrage of sonic blasts only to earn no damage from its target.

A arm hidden from first view drew a large steel trident from behind Gluttony, handing the weapon to one of his forward hands. A mangled grin spread across his decaying lips.

Beast boy skidded back to back to Cyborg breathing heavily. "This guy moves like Superman or Flash." Beast boy said watching Greed closely.

"This guy just seems to be shaking off what I throw at him." Cyborg replied eying the creature in front of him. "We might have to bring out some of the toys."

Beast boy smirked wildly. "I got your back buddy."

…**...........................................................**

Raven stepped out of the portal a cold wind whipped by her. "Be safe guys, I hope I can stop this."

A overpowering feeling of dread and despair surged towards the dark titan as she stepped forward. A cold mist wrapped around her ankles, Raven stepped out of of the alleyway she teleported into and was stopped in her tracks of what she saw.

Skeletons surrounding the an old library building crude stone structures on the sides of the steps. The mist crept from the structures and oozed down the steps into the street. The noise of the bones halted as one of the workers spotted the dark titan watching. The eerie silence sent chills up Ravens spine as she scanned the area, no skeletons made a move towards her which freaked her out even more.

Raven took one step forward and suddenly every skeleton stood to attention and saluted, dropping blocks and tools with a clatter. The dark titan moved forward through the ranks slowly moving to the top of the steps. At the top stood a large dark oak door, a few steps from the door it swung open revealing a figure she did not recognize.

Edward Ingarfield stood in front of Raven in the doorway his yellow bio-hazard protection suit standing out in the dark shadows from within. His pale blue eyes pierced Raven like a knife as he looked through the partially fogged plexi-glass face shield.

"I do not believe we have met, I am Edward Vecna Ingarfield or I should say this body is." He said standing regally in the suit. His hands behind his back lightly holding a long black blade.

"I am Raven Roth the one that will stop you from doing whatever you're planning." Raven said her hands glowing in dark energy.

"The daughter of this body said the same thing." Edward said getting a raised eyebrow from the dark titan in front of him. "I left her to die in the frozen wastes of the north. Lets see what you can do."

Edward stepped forward thrusting the blade only to be stopped by a black shield, the blade flexed as he poked the shield lightly a intrigued look on his face. "I see you have a talent for the magical arts."

"I got it from my parents. You might know them." Raven said dryly before sending a blast of energy at Edward who rolled away. "After all it was you that caused my birth."

"Ah I know both well. Arella was quite beautiful and Trigon was supposed to begin the first phase of the true plan." Edward attacked again with his blade scraping it against another shield.

"What do you mean? Trigon was supposed to destroy the world." Raven said lashing a energy whip out at Edward.

"Not at all. He was blinded by his own ambition but he was supposed to weaken the earth for our arrival." Edward said gracefully sidestepping the attack and returning to his starting point. "We four are to end the world not a demon."

"Four?" Raven eyed the strange man in front of her. "This can only mean one thing..."

"You are a smart cookie. I am Pestilence, the rider of the white horse. The first of the horsemen. You cannot stop us." Edward smiled behind the plastic shield.

"The titans stopped Trigon we will stop you." Raven glared at Edward.

"You can go ahead and try....."


End file.
